


Mending Shattered Sparks

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Love, healing hearts, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: {Not based on my Prime Blood Series}After the death of their mates: (Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet)Elita, Chromia, and Moonracer's sparks are ailing. Not just emotional grief, but physically, too. Rodimus, as the new Prime and his mentor Wrecker General Ultra Magnus are very concerned for the Femme Warriors. Femmes are already a rarity, but these three are more than just that. They are dear friends and beloveds of their dear friends. Not just duty as Autobot Officers, but their own grief drives them to rescue the Femme Division of Warriors.And along the way, find love themselves. The healing goes both ways.Not just a new Prime's leadership, but a new adventure to their lives.{original creation date September 2014}
Relationships: Arcee/Springer, Elita One/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Firestar/Inferno, Moonracer/Perceptor (Transformers), Ultra Magnus/Chromia
Kudos: 2





	1. The War at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on anyone's AU

Mending Shattered Sparks  
(G2, no one’s AU)  
Josh Groban’s ‘War at Home’  
{revised 10/3/14)  
  
Setting:  
It’s been some time since the loss of Optimus Prime and the gain of Rodimus Prime. The majority of the Decepticons have made Charr their new base, leaving the Autobots control of Iacon. Shockwave is still isolated out in Tarn. From his Tower, he’s had minimal communication with the few scattered Decepticons left on Cybertron.  
  
Now for our story:  
In the old Hall of Records, Rodimus Prime, General Ultra Magnus, Lt. Commander Springer are convened in the planning room waiting for Chief Scientist Perceptor. Ultra Magnus and Springer exchange curious expressions as to why the meeting is being delayed.  
“He got a personal call just as we were heading it. It sounded important,” the new Prime tells his waiting council.  
Springer and Magnus nod in agreement. It’s not often Perceptor gets calls of a personal nature so they are more than willing to wait for him. Besides, it’s not like a whole lot has been going on that needs to be addressed urgently.  
The wait isn’t too much longer before the red and black mech comes to take his place at the table. Rodimus is just about to start his agenda when he glances up and sees Perceptor’s dower expression. “Percy, do you want to share? Your face look like bad news has struck.”  
Perceptor looks up and then to each of his friends. They all give their nods of agreement as to Rodimus’ assessment leaving him no room to try shoving the subject aside. “I was just talking with Inferno.”  
Springer smiles hearing the name of a friend he thought was lost but then remembers quickly that talking to Inferno also bares bad news. “What did he have to say?”  
Perceptor looks from his new Prime to the blue Wrecker leader who had stayed on Cybertron along with another small elite Autobot division battling Shockwave’s troops. “He’s with Firestar and… he’s asking if I will come relieve him.”  
Ultra Magnus’ spark sinks. With trying to assist Rodimus with his new roll, he hasn’t had a chance to check in on…her. He covers his mouth filling in the blank spaces of Perceptor’s statement. It’s not just ‘her‘, it’s ‘them‘.  
“How bad is it?” Ultra Magnus asks gravely.  
Before Percy can answer, Rodimus asks his own question, “Relive him of what?”  
Percy turns to his maroon superior. He knows what he has to say is going to hurt the new Prime‘s spark. “When we all came back to Cybertron, Inferno went to see to the …Femme Division.”  
Rodimus’ face falls turning pale. “Oh Primus I have been a fool… ho-how could I- Oh Primus…” He feels his stomach turn and the Matrix in his chest twist.  
Both Ultra Magnus and Perceptor grip his wrists even though the older one speaks first. “It’s alright. They know you have had a lot to adjust to, I’m sure they do not blame you.”  
Percy gives his own support, “I’ve talked to Commander Elita, she wasn’t going to impose on you.”  
“Elita,” the name sticks in his throat like a sword. “I have a duty to her as Prime, but personally I don’t know if I can.”  
Hot Rod still very much lives within him and all the memories he created. It’s hard being one of the youngest Primes with no others to really look to for help with the Matrix.  
Ultra Magnus squeezes his arm again, “I have been planning to check on them, but I wanted to be here at your side. I knew they were in good hands with Inferno.” His way of saying he will stand beside the young mech as he has one of the toughest duties of all to perform as Prime.  
Rodimus gratefully nods. “Who else is there?”  
“Chromia, Moonracer, and few other femmes.” It’s Percy’s way of saying that Elita is not alone in her widowhood. Not that it will make it any easier to see the last Prime’s widow, but at least she is not alone.  
It leaves Rodimus curious though. “What has changed that makes Inferno need to leave?”  
Percy looks to his hands and then to Ultra Magnus, “Firestar is expecting, she hasn’t told the other femmes and as much as she loves them, she just can’t tell them right now with them all still grieving.”  
  
These mechs all know that a new life is a precious gift and very much needed, but right now it is a bitter sweet blessing. Everyone knew Optimus and Elita planned to have a whole brood as soon as the war was over. Ironhide was joking about out-breeding him. Ratchet had stayed mute on the topic only having a glittering look in his eye towards Moonracer. Now, with the three leading officers dead, those dreams have died as well. For not only were the couples hoping to have families, but so were all the other Autobots. An offspring of a Prime and his lead officers should would have secured a new life for all of Cybertron.  
  
“I see,” Rodimus softly sighs.   
Ultra Magnus gives a deep sigh of his own, “What did you tell him?”  
Percy looks to Springer, “I told him that I would talk to you and Arcee about coming to visit. I figured Elita seeing Arcee would help as well.”  
Springer nods, “Yes, of course we will go. We can head out first thing in the morning.”  
Rodimus pulls his back up straight knowing he must do his duty as well. “I’ll go with you.”  
Ultra Magnus puts his hand to the middle of the table, “I already said I would go with you and I need to see them for myself.”  
Percy sets his hand out there with the others, “Inferno did contact me, so it will be best if I go. And mechs, thank you.”  
They all lay their’s on top of Percy’s as the beginning of the support they will give the mates of their dearly departed friends.  
  
~~0~~  
In the morning, a blue and white armored transport heads out with a wicked sweet flamed rig at his side. Behind them, a tracked red and black science truck is flanked by a green and a pink sports cars all briskly head down a rarely used road. No one has much to say.  
Even though it is peace time, the trip is long and arduous and they press right through. Like back during the sieges on this land, they have a mission to complete and be damned if some tries to stop them. Members of their own faction need backup and support and these leading Commanders are coming to the rescue just like their mentors once had.  
They push all through the equivalent of a day and a night to make it some place absolutely randomly remote to the average eye. Ultra Magnus gives a coded knock on an over turned oil drum that Rodimus walks right past. Part of the heap turns to the side revealing a ramp right at his pede. As his brow cocks curiously, Ultra Magnus just shrugs nonchalantly.  
Springer goes down first, followed by Arcee, then Rodimus with Ultra Magnus to close the secret door. Down the ramp they proceed lighting their way by only their headlights. At the bottom there is another barrier. Ultra Magnus slides his hands across the top of a twisted doorframe to find the catch and then pushes on what looks like another pile of debris against the doorway.  
“Elita, it’s Magnus,” he calls as he pushes the camouflaged door open.  
“Mags! It’s really you?” comes a voice yanking the door the rest of the way.   
Rodimus is quite surprised to see a bright grin break across the General’s face. The grin seems to shed eons of vorns off his frame. Once the arriving party is all inside and the barrier closed back up, Firestar leaps wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Instantly the older mech reciprocates the embrace. Maybe he normally wouldn’t but these just are not normal circumstances either.  
The young medic presses her face tightly into his neck hoping to muffle her sob. He knows all too well she is about to break down in both gratitude and grief topped off by her carrying-hormonal state. He cups her helm needing her comfort just as much as she needs his. “It’s alright, Firestar, it’s alright. We‘re here.”  
Inferno is not jealous at all. After all, Ultra Magnus is more than a Commander to them all. He has been a steadfast support for Optimus Prime, Commander Elita-1 and now young Rodimus Prime. That doesn’t even touch what he has done for the Wreckers or himself personally. A father figure, a guardian, a mentor and so much more. It actually makes Inferno’s spark soar to see his mate’s hug is bringing comfort to the great honorable mech. This can’t be easy for Magnus to out live another Prime let alone watch Optimus’ beloved mate fade away. Hopefully being godfather to a sparkling will help him heal.  
“Inferno,” Perceptor steps up breaking the fire truck’s thoughts.  
Inferno turns taking the offered hand, “Hey, Percy. You brought the whole gang.”  
The reserved mech grimaces, “Is that alright?”  
The rescue leader chuckles, “It’s perfect. Accommodations might be a bit tight, but there is always room for you guys. Come on, I’ll show you all around.” He stops in mid-turn grimacing up to the maroon and flamed mech before pulling up taught to a salute, “My apologies, Prime.”  
Rodimus shakes his head pulling the hand down, “Save the salutes for the General, Inferno. I know I should be here in an official capacity, but truthfully, I am not.”  
  
All heads turn to the sound of pede steps entering the main room. There is the pink and white commander of this base. She looks a bit drained and drawn but still has that air of authority to her. She looks over all of them. It does not miss her that Rodimus has a rather guilty look to his optics as he swiftly looks away from her to inspect the walls of the base.  
“Elita, who has Firestar let in?” Comes from a stocky dusky blue femme making her way up behind Elita. She lets off a racking cough behind her fist and then sees the others. “Oh, I see.”  
Arcee moves before anyone else has a chance to say something, “Elita! Chromia!” The older two femmes share Arcee’s embrace warmly only to be squashed by a third foam green femme joining them.  
“Arcee! You made it! What brings you here?” Moonracer grabs her sister’s cheek to kiss it.  
It takes a bit but then Arcee turns pointing to the other mechs. Her hand holds out for one in particular. Springer steps forward taking the offered hand, “Hello Moonracer, Chromia, Elita.” The last one he salutes.   
Elita returns the salute, “Hello, Springer.” To the others she nods, “Perceptor, Rodimus. I thought I heard Ultra Magnus, too?”  
Inferno chuckles, “Yeah, Firestar kind of kidnapped him.”  
Elita chuckles right back. There are only a few who can make Ultra Magnus show his softer side and Firestar is one of them. She takes a happy inhale then extends her arms, “Well, where are my manners. After that long trip from Iacon, I’m sure you could all use a bit of Energon.”  
Rodimus shakes his head knowing that his tank is churning so badly right now that he will probably purge anything that touches it. “None for me, thank you.”  
Elita cocks a brow at him, “My Energon not good enough for you?”  
He can’t even look at her, “Quite the opposite. I should not take from those who need it more than I.”  
Elita walks right up to him and gives him a hard punch square to the flame covering Matrix. It makes him jump and his optics screw in confusion as he gasps in resetting his air circulators.  
He might be taller than her, but she is a commander for very good reasons. Grabbing the tip of his chin pulls his confused face down until they are nose to nose, “I will not have soldier become weak while he is under my roof. Prime or not. Got it?”  
He swallows hard with a fear very remnant of his Hot Rod days under her chastisement. “Yes, Ma’am.”  
“Good!” She shoves his chin back up where a Prime should carry it. “Come on mechs, this way to the trough.”  
Elita loops her arm through Perceptor’s leading the way. Arcee is lead away linked on either side by Chromia and Moonracer.   
Springer looks to where Rodimus is rubbing his chin, “Hum, still got it doesn’t she?”  
Rodimus scowls at his green friend. Yeah Springer is trying to let him know there is nothing to truly worry about with Elita, but his Primely-ego did just get put in its place. “Yeah, something like that.”  
Springer shoves a shoulder that bears a lot of weight. It doesn’t budge him, so he does it again making Rodimus stumble sideways and grunt this time  
“Hey!” Rodimus squeaks back.  
Elita looks back smirking, “That’s it, no high grade for you two.” The Prime gives her the most childish scowl right back pointing to Springer who tries to look all innocent. Elita laughs heartily. “I don’t care who started it, I finished it.”  
  
Around the next corner Elita’s group meets up with Ultra Magnus and Firestar at the table sharing a craft. The older gentleman starts to rise, but Elita shoves her hand through the air to stop him.   
Still he continues, “Malady.” He will always call her by the title of a Prime’s mate.  
She steps up to him. They share an optical exchange before she cups his cheek. She may have lost her mate, but the loyal soldier lost another leader and his friend. Ever so respectfully she smiles, “It’s just Commander or Elita now, General Magnus. No longer am I ‘Lady anything‘.”  
He tries to shake his head letting her know she will always be that in his spark, but she turns to hold a respectful hand out to the new Prime. “The title belongs to another now.”  
Both Rodimus and Magnus lower their helms in respect to the death of her title as well.  
Chromia slaps a tray of empty cubes to the table top. “Now are we done with the doom and gloom? *cough* I want to hear what’s cooking in Iacon. Any word on the Guardian’s movements?”  
Perceptor takes a seat beside Moonracer and the others follow suit. “All is quiet in Tarn right now. Have you picked up any stray Decepticon signals?”  
Moonracer helps pass out the cubes, “Nah. Just few ramblings about needing this or that to fix a ship or a ‘Con, but nothing too serious. Sounds like we are in a better state of affairs than they.”  
Rodimus silently nods looking deep into his cube but not drinking.  
*Cough* Chromia waggles a finger between Arcee and Springer, “Soooo, what’s the news with you two?”  
Now it’s Springer’s turn to look sheepish. “We -um- bonded.”  
Elita and Chromia say it at the same time as Moonracer squeals racing round to strangle Springer‘s neck, “Well it’s about fragg’n time!”  
Rodimus finds a chuckle bubbling past his frown at the wide optics and gasping sounds coming from his closest friend.  
Congratulations are warmly passed around for the newly bonded pair. Moonracer raises her cube high to which the others join the toast. “To a spark bound pair: Until All Are One.”  
“Until All Are One,” they toast.   
Elita is looking right at Rodimus so he has no choice but to take a sip. It burns all the way down though. She knows even if this is the only fuel she gets down his throat, it’s better than nothing.  
~~0~~  
A few stories go around until Chromia starts into a fit of coughing from laughing so hard. Ultra Magnus gives her a good pounding on the back as she wraps a hand around his other hand grateful for his support. They are all concerned, but she can’t handle those sad looks they are giving her. So once she gets the coughing to quell, she looks up to him. “Could you come look at one of my guns? You are more familiar with this model and it‘s been acting up.”  
With a respectful dip of the helm, “Of course. I wouldn’t mind having you look at my rifle as well. Something seems off.”  
She does not argue when his arm stays around her side continuing to hold her hand. The femme knows he’s quite worried about her and she really could use a bit of physical support right now. He doesn’t let it be shown just how much she is actually leaning on him.  
Moonracer chews on her lip watching the two oldest bots leave the room. Perceptor reaches over to grip her hand to get her attention onto more pleasant thoughts. “How are your experiments going?”  
She shakes her head, “Not so good. I’m not sure if it’s the air quality or the additives, but the crystals just won’t grow like they did in the Sonic Canyons.”  
“Mind if I takes a few readings myself?”  
She gives him a relieved smile, “I hoped you would ask. Come on, they are in my quarters.” He released the hand of his dead friend’s mate, yet walks beside the fellow scientist as they discuss what other things she has been working on.  
  
Springer and Arcee move away with Inferno and Firestar leaving Rodimus silently across the table from Elita. At the door way, they all look back to see if they will start a conversation personally or professionally.  
“Please come to Iacon,” Rodimus mutters. Springer sighs heavily, but Inferno leads him away giving the commanders some privacy.  
Elita looks over the top of her cube hoping he will look her in the optic. “Is that an order, Prime?”  
He jerks upright staring at her horrified, “No! Of course not!”  
Her cube smacks to the table top. “Look, I am a Commander under your command PRIME. Just because I was mated to the last one does not make me above being ordered.”  
He smacks his own cube down glaring at her, “I wasn’t just going to up and take you femmes from the home and base you have built here just because I’m worried about your health either!” He leans in with a snarl, “I am not about to look young and stupid by arrogantly treating one of the most skilled units as weaklings!”  
She leans in with her own snarl, “Then what are we?”  
He takes a deep breath, then pulls back. “Precious treasures.” He looks down into his cube, “Rare yet strong enduring gems.” He waits a few more moments before he looks back up to her. “I learned something on Earth about gem stones. They are made with pressure and endure far longer than a single human lifetime. They become heirlooms for the humans for just such a reason. Some believe they even have mystical powers- curse or blessing. Beautiful stones when polished and honed. Some are even used at times for practical things not just to be worn and shown off for their value. But-,” he takes a deep breath releasing it slowly, “Even a diamond can shatter or chip if it is struck on one of it’s faults. Even the hardest stone on Earth has a weak spot.” When she says nothing he looks back into his cube.  
Her face relaxes to such a mature explanation. It is filled with facts and double meanings. Not only is he saying her division is strong and beautiful in its own right, but they are a rarity that everyone wants to protect for the next generation. He knows she can handle her own under the right circumstances, but no one is unbreakable.  
“I’ll need to discuss it with the others,” she softly hears all that he is saying. She pokes the cube further into his hand, “Even Primes need to refuel you know? They aren‘t without their own weak spots, too.”  
That makes him give a chuff with a little smile. “Yes, Ma’am.” They both take good pulls on their cubes then sit back to look at each other as the bots they have become.  
She gives a light shrug, “Hey Rodimus, at least you are starting off your rein under a more peaceful situation.”  
He nods to the truth of that. “I may not have to organize troops for battles or scavenging for rations and medical supplies just so we can stay alive, but still this leadership stuff is hard. The politics of being an emissary and keeping an optic out for backdoor dealings that could undermine everything…sorry, but I’ll take a rifle to the head any day. At least then I know what I’m up against.”  
She chuckles back before pressing some support back. “Is Kup of any help?” Elita props her pedes up on another chair to stretch out.  
“Oh Primus yes! Between a mech who remembers the old days along with a General who knows what the Pit he is doing, I might just yet survive somewhat sane.” He props his own pedes up beside hers, as she shoves the chair closer to him.  
  
She waits a moment. “What do you really need, Rod?”  
He lowers his hands, empty cube, and optics to his lap. “Him.”  
Her brow furrows, “I don’t understand.”  
“I have no right to the Matrix and he certainly should not have lost his life due to a stupid brash mech-”  
“Who was trying to save his Prime?” His head jerks to her. She gives him a little smile, “Inferno brought us the news as to what happened. Of course we all knew when they died,” her hand rubs the half beating spark in her chest.  
“And you are just so willing to take one mech’s word on what happened?” He scowls.  
Now she knows what he really needs. Forgiveness. This is why he couldn’t look at her. Yes she remembers cocky Hot Rod, but the mature and solemn mech before her sure grew up fast.  
Elita stands up setting her cube down. First she picks up the craft and refills both their cubes, then she comes behind Rod’s chair and lays her hands on his shoulders. He stiffens even more, but she pays no mind to it. Instead she finds the softer pieces between his armor and spoiler joints to dig her massages into.  
“Yes, I do trust Inferno’s account as to what happened. I’ve known both Inferno and Firestar for a very long time. Those two bonded before Orion had the guts to ask me.” She hits a particular knot and he grunts as it releases.  
“Just-uh- what did he tell you?” He tries to stay upright, but her magic fingers are making his neck bow.  
She snorts, “You Primes are all alike, I swear.”  
He is able to cast a curious glace her way to which she smiles back, “You guys are willing to sacrifice yourself for others. You brazenly stand up, step forward, yank another away so they will not get hurt or be burdened. Look at you now, taking all the blame of his death upon yourself when some of it is his and some Megatron‘s.”  
He lays a hand over hers stilling it as he looks up to her pleading. “I did not have a mate waiting for me to come home and start a family with. Why--” he can not stop the choke in his throat.  
Elita strokes his cheek, “Did you love him for his bravery?”   
Rod nods, “He was a better mech than so many of us.”  
She smiles, “Yeah, and it’s one of the things that made him so damned appealing, I won’t lie.” He tries to smile with her but fails. The widow seats herself on the table at his side giving his shoulder a warm caress, “But he could also be so damned noble that I wanted to beat the shit out of him with that Matrix, too.”  
Those green optics go so wide she could swear they fill his whole face. So she brings her fist up to his nose, “So, Rodimus Prime, I ask you to do me a favor, never forget there are others out here who care about you and not everything is yours to take on. And if you find a mate and leave her behind, I will weld your aft to hers.”  
Rodimus swallows hard knowing she good and well means it. “Y-yes Commander,” he squeaks out as if he is a new recruit under her orders once again.  
“Good,” she smiles then presses her lips to his forehead. “I will come to Iacon with you.”  
Without even thinking, he slides his arm around her waist and buries his face into her lap. “Thank you.”  
She knows that he feels the need to protect her and likewise she feels the need to help this fresh Prime with his dignitary role. There’s only so much a General and an old soldier can help him with. Rod has a rather charming way about him and if that can be honed with a touch more grace he could bring Cybertron back to her new glory.  
Elita wraps her arms around his helm holding him just as close and protectively as he holds her. Together they are going to protect each other.


	2. Percy's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the PercyxMoonie Club on DeviantArt.com

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/mamabot)

by  [ mamabot ](https://www.deviantart.com/mamabot)

1 Favourite

2 Comments

463 Views

Mending Shattered Sparks 2  
(m)  
For the [](https://www.deviantart.com/percyxmoonie)

A few steps down the hall, and Moonracer stops like she is gasping for breath. Perceptor stops beside her like any respectable gentlemech would. She tries to push a hand through the air like it is nothing, but he is no fool. In fact she is the fool if she thinks the genius can’t see it.  
“Moonracer?” He cups her elbow helping to hold her up.  
She looks up to him and tries to hide it, but she can’t. Not from one of her mate’s best friends. He was there at their bonding ceremony when they pledged their lives to each other: Until All Are One. Now, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus are One with the All Spark and their widows are half a spark beat behind them.  
“I’m sorry,” she sags against the wall.  
That makes him blink in confusion, “What is there for you to be sorry for?”  
“My half of his spark wasn’t strong-”  
Before she can finish that thought, she is crushed to the microscope’s chest. He whispers a soft shush into her audio, “Your love was more than enough to give him something to fight for.”  
For so long she has tried to be strong for Elita who’s mate always had a target on his head. She also tried to be strong for Chromia who had been bonded for near eternity and obviously is taking the spark-silence worse than any of them. Most certainly being the youngest-bonded, it hasn’t hit her the same as either of the others. Yes she knows Elita is hiding her own fatigue and Chromia trying to blame the cough on battle gunk along with Firestar hiding her survivor‘s-grief. For as much as these femmes are trying to be strong for each other, they are falling apart individually.  
“Where does it hurt?” He holds her tightly to his frame.  
“I know it’s cliché, but it feels like my spark is tearing apart ribbon by ribbon. Curling down as it tears away and shriveling into nothing.” There the dam breaks. She has no more tears left, just shuddering shakes and gasps for breath.  
Percy scoops her up into his arms just like Ratchet had swept her off the dance floor that night so long ago. Only instead of taking her to his quarters where the bond was consummated, Percy is taking her to her own quarters for a detailed exam.

  
Once inside, he gently lays her on the berth. “May I look at your spark?” It’s a private sacred thing that only a medic or a mate should ever see.  
She nods softly, “I-I trust you, Percy.”  
The nickname Ratchet and Wheeljack gave him way back when brings a lift to his lips. “Very well, Moony,” he teases back receiving a likewise smile.  
The sea foam green armor pulls back so that the spark casing can be revealed. It takes a moment, but then those plates also pull back.  
Perceptor’s face falls. “Ohhh Moonracer….” With out thinking, his hand reaches out to caress the faltering light. She shudders having her spark touch in such a caring way after ever so long.   
He mistakes the reason for her shudder, “Has Firestar seen this?”  
“Na-no,” she shivers once more as his hand strokes again. “I didn’t want to worry her.”  
Percy looks up to her face this time. He can see his touch is anything but painful for her. His instant reaction is to pull his hand back, but her hand clamps to his wrist halting that action. “Stay, please.”  
The scientist’s throat swallows slowly. There is no way he can tell her he’s been in love with her since before she bonded to Ratchet. As much as he was happy for Ratchet and even happy for her as well to be in love, it just hurt it wasn’t he she was in love with. Now his hand is caressing her spark and she doesn’t want him to stop. Is it Ratchet she longs for or just touch itself?  
“Percy…,” she keens his name as his thumb grazes a particular thread in her spark.  
He wants to hear her say his name this way again…and more. With that, he grips the spark much like one might the hip of a lover and runs the thumb over the lip of the casing again. With another soft keening-cry of his name from her, he knows for sure it is not just anyone she is calling for.  
“Moony,” he keens back as he leans over, bracing himself up by one hand beside her shoulder and takes her lips with his own.  
The hand that was on his wrist, slides up his arm over his scoped shoulder to cup the nape of his neck. She is not going to let him retreat when he starts to regret the bold move. He gasps and she moves plunging the kiss more passionately.  
He’s wanted to her in his arms for so long that guilt will have to wait until tomorrow. When a hand snakes around his waist pushing on his narrow black aft, lust takes over him, grazing his needy tasset against her smooth pelvic plate. Yes he knows he should be an honorable mech, but he is also young enough to be a bit brazen.  
Moonracer is no idiot and she is also no floozy. There must be something she sees in him to make her thighs part bringing her pede to slide down his tracked leg and then back up to wrap around his slim waist. His thumb goes past the spark casing lip to dip inside making her cry out sharply in pleasure. He smiles in what might be considered a smug way watching her spark flare at the cry of his name. He thrusts in again.  
“Per-CY!” this time she whines grinding her pelvis against his, “Please.”   
“Please, what?” He whispers into her audio enjoying the feel of her spark pulsing around his penetrating thumb.  
“M-more. I want more of you.” She grabs the strip of black under his chin until he can see her darkening optics. “Make me feel again.” She swallows hard admitting. “I was hoping you would come.”  
That does have him sliding to the side. With a shift her thigh now slips between his instead of being crushed under his hip. He doesn’t remove his thumb from her spark chamber, but nor does he tease her any further. “What is it?”  
She bites her lip as the tears well up, “I don’t understand why this is happening, but… I feel like I’m in heat. I don’t trust anyone else but I am going out of my mind. Please Percy, make me overload.” Her finger teases the sensitive rim of his scope. “I’ve…been dreaming of you now that he’s gone.”  
The lust he has been feeling stalls letting awe come over him for a moment. Maybe he should be hurt that she is reaching out to him because she has physical needs, but on the other hand, she has not asked just anyone. Easily she should be dreaming of the handsome brave Rodimus or even one of the cocky twins, but she isn’t, she is dreaming of lowly him.  
Moonracer drops her hand to his chest to shove away from him in her own humiliation for asking him such a thing, but he softly turns her chin back.   
“I will make love to you like you have never known, Moonracer and if it sends you back to my brother, so be it. It will be my greatest pleasure to do so.” He swallows hard knowing that if his lovemaking does kill her…he hopes it will take him as well. For what she doesn’t know is that Ratchet is his twin brother, so when he passed, it took half his spark, too. The only thing keeping him going, is knowing that she needs looking after.  
Moonracer has no time to ponder what he means by that for her breath is taken away by another passionate kiss and him releasing his scope. She watches as he not only strips himself, but her as well of their kibble. He moans out her name this time before plunging into another wanton kiss.  
He takes her hand to his pelvic region allowing her to decided when (or if) he should reveal himself any further. Up until now he has been waiting for her to change her mind and send him away. Does it have to do with him pulsing the other half of Ratchet’s spark-signature so close to hers that has her physically wanting him even if she doesn’t really want him? He’s almost afraid to see rejection in her optics.  
This time he is the one to gasp feeling the cool room against his hot lust. Not only does he feel that, he feels her tug him closer to her own need and rise up to join them.  
His chest is panting, “Tell me to leave right now and I will be alright.”  
She shakes her head, “If you are only doing this out of obligation to him than leave.”  
His nerves jolt and his optics blaze, “Wha-you…knew how I felt about you?”  
Now it’s her turn to smile smugly. “Yes, Perceptor. Don’t ask me how I knew, but I knew you have loved me for a long, long time and this is why I feel safe with you. I know you will show me the passion I need to feel again. Show me what love is again. Please.”  
He doesn’t say anything more, just giving her all he can for the moment. Sure he would love to filled that spark chamber with the rest of his love, but this isn’t the time. Instead, he will lavish her with physical attention and caresses. Tomorrow he will begin courting her spark.  
It’s hard to say who cries out louder in the overwhelming joining of bodies (but not souls). Both are left panting and spent at the end of their steaming overload.  
“Are you alright?” he is ever so worried looking closely at her spark.  
She giggles closing up the spark chamber to snuggle into his side. “Umm, yes. I feel wonderful, Percy.”  
With a soft shove, she gets him to lay back and throws a thigh over his trim waist. Her head rests against the pectoral muscle to the arm looping around her holding them together. After his other hand tugs the blanket to cover them both, he tucks it behind his helm afraid to touch her more.  
Now that her euphoria has calmed, she notices on his opposite exposed peck is a curious freckle (to use the human term). Lazily she traces it making him look down. She giggles so he has to ask, “Yes?”  
“Did you know Ratchet had one just like this right here?”  
Perceptor swallows down the full truth before answering half of it. “Yes, I knew.”  
She pokes teasingly. “Is it really a birth mark or did you both get matching tattoos?”  
“It’s a shared birthmark,” he lays a hand over hers when her hand stalls.  
She looks up to him and sees something else in his optics. “He’s literally your brother, isn’t he?”  
There’s no point in denying it any further. “Yes, he …was.” That past tense word clogs his throat.  
“Percy, I’m so sorry,” and snuggles in closer to almost hug him.  
He blinks, “You’re sorry? Why? You had nothing to do with his death or him even going on that Earth mission. If anything, I should be sorry for not kicking his aft back to Cybertron for you.”  
Crossing her arms over his chest, she rests her chin on them so she can stay looking into those amazing optics. “You know him, so damned stubborn. Pissed me off sometimes.”  
His hand slowly strokes up and down her spine from aft all the way up to her helm. “Be honest with me, were you jealous that Wheeljack and I got to spend more time with him on Earth while you were stuck here?”  
“You guys were more needed there than here, I know that. I’m not stupid to that, but sure. I mean, I might be a sharp shooter able to pick off Shockwave’s drones so my teammates can dash away, but you guys had the brains to do what really needed to be done out there in a brand new land with limited resources.”  
“What do you want to do now?” He continues stroking her spine.  
“I don’t really know…but Percy, if they agree to go to Iacon, can I stay with you? I-I mean it doesn’t have to be like this, although this is real nice too…crap.” She gives up shoving her face into her arms over his chuckling chest.  
“Wheeljack, Skyfire and I could always use another set of steady hands in the lab. As for this, well, I wasn’t going to push right away, but now that you have asked…may I court you, Moonracer?”  
Her flushed face rises up to see his own cheeks flushed. “Really?”  
He nods. “I know there are plenty of mechs who might be vying for your attention now that you are available, but well-” He is cut off by a breath stealing kiss.  
“They haven’t got a chance,” she finally releases his lips. “I don’t trust many, I date less.”  
He smiles then yawns. “Alright. Let’s talk about it tomorrow then, okay?”  
She finds herself yawning too before slipping to her side. Perceptor touches the button beside the bed killing the lights. His arm comes down to secure her back to his front as the events of the day pull them both under into sweet stasis.


	3. Blue Commanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wrecker's Club on DeviantArt let me know Topspin was probably the Wrecker's medic.
> 
> Our Second in Commands lean on each other. Someone finally confesses.

Mending Shattered Sparks 3  
  
Chromia is lucky enough to have the weapons locker and training range right next door to the rec-room. Once inside the room she takes a seat on the bench at the work table. It wasn’t a lie about there being an old weapon for Magnus to look at, but it isn’t the only reason she called him aside.  
He slides his great frame onto the bench beside her and pulls a flask out of his hip pocket. He takes the cap off, takes a swig then hands it over to her. “Don’t you dare tell Topspin I am sharing his secret formula.”  
With a cocked brow, she takes a swig then slams the flask down gasping for breath. He chuckles taking another swig as if it was just regular high-grade although giving off a slight hiss as it burns it‘s way down.  
She’s about to say something vial about it when she surprisingly finds she can breathe a little better. “What is in that?”  
He shakes his head, “I don’t know, I don’t ask. It keeps the Wreckers upright and out of his bay most of the time.”  
Now comes the really loaded question. “Why are you taking it?” she asks.  
He grazes a thumb over his covered spark chamber, “Hurts here.”  
She takes another swig of the flask although not gasping quiet as hard this time, “Yeah.” Her thumb and her optics drop to the engraving on the flask. It’s old, before Optimus was Prime. The insignia on it is of the old Cybertronian Army back when they were one society defending themselves against alien threats not fighting each other in a civil war.  
His hand though wraps around her free one grazing his thumb slowly over the length of her thumb and trigger finger. “How are you holding up?”  
She gives a light shrug as if to say, ‘the best that I can’. Her actual words though speak more deeply, “I’m worried about Elita. Those femmes need her. She’s a good commander.”  
“That she is,” but his support is more for her than the one they are talking about.  
Chromia doesn’t say anything for a few minutes trying to decide if this is the right time and person to finally crash with. Being older than Elita and being bonded to a tough ol coot like Ironhide, she and her bondmate had openly teased about one dying and the other one hanging on to be a real bur in the Decepticon hides. The other had to stay alive for they wouldn’t go down with something silly like spark-break.  
Now though, she’s not so sure. She really thought she was going to die when she felt his half of the bond go silent. The illness is just confirmation to her spark’s weakened state. She grips down on the older mech’s hand, “I’m worried that if I go first, she won’t make it. I know she is noble, but she is also fatigued. Moonracer needs her to stay alive. Firestar…Arcee-”  
Ultra Magnus can see the nobility in this femme as well. They are so tight they are not hanging on for themselves, but for each other much like they did for their mates. So much like tough Wreckers these fierce femmes are. They will throw themselves on a grenade to save the others lives, but will also hang on when they really just want to let go and pass on.  
He has always admired Chromia’s strength. Not only is she a good support to her Commander, but a good Commander herself. She’s tough as nails, yet with a spark of purest love. She can sass the smirk right off Megatron’s face one moment, then in the next let Ironhide bring her to her knees with just one kiss. They don’t make femme’s like her, she is just sharpened and smoothed in all the right areas with precious time and love.  
  
“Chromia, help me convince Elita to bring you all back to Iacon,” his throat tightens around the words he doesn’t say.  
Still, she thinks she heard the unspoken ones. Looking up into his tired and worried optics she sees those unspoken words. “M-Mags?”  
The flask falls from her hand as she curls towards him. He doesn’t care about the spilled medicine as he turns to pull her the rest of the way into his lap. Her fist slams into his chest plate and her sobs choke out her grief. “Why?! We were supposed to go together so the other wouldn’t suffer. Why did he have to be so wonderful?! Why did Optimus have to die? And R-Ratchet? There were ’do not kill orders’ on him!”  
She might be sick, but her fists are still pretty powerful. Her fists are not what is causing him pain though. His spark aches reaching for her as she crumbles into a slur of unrecognizable words and hic-upping sobs. The old gentlemech does not stop her from releasing pent up emotions. He doesn’t even stop her pounding fists from denting his chest plate.  
Magnus just soothes his hand up and down her spine until her fist become nothing but pats against him. That’s when he slides his hand from her spine to cover her fist with his larger one and nuzzles his cheek to her helm top.  
“I’m so * tired, Mags *…So *..tired,” her admission is broken by little hic-ups.  
He says nothing more just scooping his other arm under her aft pinning her body to his as he swings his legs over the bench and rises. The older mech has more than taken care of his fair share of broken bots over the eons. Most of the time they are young soldiers facing their first gruesome battle, not a hard femme grieving for their long time mate. This is a bit new to him. Sure he’s had a few of his soldiers (mech and femmes) lose their mates, but not like this and none like this gorgeous strong one.  
  
That makes his throat swallow hard and almost stumble in carrying her to her quarters just through the next door. He won’t lie, the dusky blue femme is soft on the optics for him. Watching her charge into battle conflicts him between wanting to protect her from her own brazenness or racing to be at her side just to feed off her lust for a win. It’s no wonder Ironhide fell head over heals for her on the training range that first day.   
Over and over again Magnus told himself Ironhide was the luckiest mech in the world to have such a femme in his life. He thought he was just jealous of the love they shared, but when Optimus took Ironhide away and the Wrecker Commander was left to do his routine checks with the Femme Division, he found his spark surge every time he got a chance to talk to Chromia instead of Elita. Not to say he doesn’t enjoy Commander Elita’s company too, just that he found he‘s a bit happier to hear the lit of Chromia in his audio and her smile for his optics.  
Now as he enters quarters with the limp widow under his protection, he feels his spark battling. It will be all too easy for this situation to get out of control.  
That is if she has even the slightest feelings for him that go beyond professional! If she doesn’t and he makes a move only to be rejected, he’s not sure how his personal pride will ever allow him to look at her again.   
He knows the best thing he should do right now is walk away, but then again how can he when she is asking for his comfort? A deep rumble comes up from his chest in his frustration.  
  
Chromia nuzzles her cheek into the sound of a strong deep mech‘s rumble. There is just something so masculine and comforting about their predatory growls that swells her spark. Sure she figured Ultra Magnus could make them too, she just never thought she would hear one. If anyone, the SIC figured the General would go to comfort the Prime‘s widow, but here his is giving his comfort to lowly her. Her fingers tighten down on both his grill bar and his hand so close to her lips.  
“Magnus, * I understand if you have * to go, but… you * don’t have to… if you don‘t want to.”  
It takes him a moment to realize she actually said it and it wasn’t just his imagination playing games with him. “Al-alright.”  
Her berth is standard for a single average bot or even maybe a bonded couple closely entwined. As a heavy class mech, his fuller frame is not going to fit along with hers so easily. He is not a decorated battlefield Commander for nothing though. Adjusting on the fly is part of his specialties.  
Magnus lowers his aft to the berth testing it’s weight for both of them first. When it doesn‘t even creak, he shuffles until his back rests in the corner of the alcove berth and his heels barely rest on the outside edge. Chromia‘s thighs part on either side of his hips so that her torso lines perfectly against his. He desperately shoves the fact aside that their pelvic areas are resting against each other as well.  
To distract himself further, he shakes her wadded blanket out so he can lay it over her shoulders and down her back much like a parent might hold a sick child. He tries so hard to think of it along those lines and almost has himself believing it until she asks a question:  
“Mags?* Have you ever been in love?” Her fingers just have to be playing with his larger ones.  
“Yes,” he finds his voice croaking out.  
“What was she like?” She just has to let her lips play over his own trigger finger.  
He swears silently to himself. It’s at the breaking point now. Does he keep his thoughts to himself or does he tell her? It’s only been a few months since the death of her mate, but on the other hand how much longer will she last? Should he tell her there is more than Firestar, Moonracer or even Elita that needs her? He takes a deep breath then slowly lets it out. “Is.”  
Chromia looks up to him confused, “What do you mean ‘is‘?”  
“You want to know what she is like? The femme I’m in love with?”  
Chromia’s chest hics again as she looks harder at him. She’s seen a professionally compassionate side of him, but this personal compassion is …alluring. Now it’s her turn to swallow slowly. There’s something in those optics of his that she is quite familiar with. She’s seen him look at her that way before, but for some reason she never noticed what it meant until now…it’s a little bit like the look Ironhide had only for her. Chromia slowly nods her head wanting Magnus to answer the question.  
Magnus decides it’s now or never. Either she will shoot him on the spot or even hate him forever, but he knows that if he never tells her, he will die of a broken spark. Under his guidance, their linked hands come under her chin to lift it up further. “She’s just perfect,” and lowers his own face.  
Chromia’s not sure what kind of kiss she expected from the reserved General, but it wasn’t this. Sweet, respectful, pulling and caressing like his hand is gripping her lower spine. Just as his thumb strokes a weak spot he knows about on her back, the tip of his tongue equally tastes her lip.  
Just as her back falls under the spell of his thumb, her lips part and her own tongue invites his in. Ever so slowly and caressingly his tongue explores hers while the two thumbs caress her weak spot and the sensuous spot on her throat.   
This time it is he that falls under the spell of her sound. That sedate moan of hers lets him know she is rather pleased with his caresses. She isn’t going to shoot him now, but will she hate him in the morning? Magnus knows he should retreat, yet can not find the will to. Certainly not when she reaches up to grasp the nape of his neck and redirect his kisses to her own neck.  
“How long?”  
“I-I don’t know,” he mutters hungrily into a particular sweet spot.  
“Y-you never said-”  
That yanks his head back piercing her with daggers of warning, “You were honorably bonded! I would NEVER!” Then with a huff he looks away. “I just put it all together myself, truth be told.”  
Chromia turns his face back even if his optics won’t look at her. “So you’ve had a crush on me?”  
His face flames and he growls softly, “Don’t make it sound so childish.”  
“Mags, you know I’ve always enjoyed or company and trusted you.”   
He shrugs, “Yeah well so does Springer.”  
Chromia strokes over his sad cheek, “Mags, will you miss me when I am gone?”  
The great chest hitches at the though of laying this wonderful femme beside her dead mate. He softly shakes his head, “Please don’t go. Elita needs you.”  
“Ultra Magnus….,” the use of his full name begs him to say it straight out loud.  
“I may not be bonded to you, but there will be a huge black hole in my spark if you go. But I of course will not stop you if you need to be with him.”  
That’s when Chromia notices his hand has slipped past the soft spot on her back to cup her aft securing her body to his lap. His other hand brings her fingers to his lips where he kisses them ever so softly almost as to say good-bye.   
His older lonely optics look into her weary ones, “I need you too, Chromia. I don’t need you to love me back, just….”  
Her thumb grazes his cheek again. Gripping her fingers into his grill, pulls herself to her knees bringing her optic to optic with him. “He was always crushed that you of all mechs didn’t have a mate. Crushed to point he felt guilty.”  
“I don’t want pity,” he makes it clear he won’t accept her attentions by default.  
“Magnus, you and he have a lot of qualities that are similar and honorable.” She leans in closer to whisper the next set directly on his lips, “And quite a number that are different. It always gave me a surge when you got mad that he left me behind.”  
Magnus knows he’s in way over his head. Backed up against the wall, there is no place left to retreat. Mind as well accept his fate, “I will never leave you behind.”  
“Take me away with you,” she pleads to his parted lips then slips her hungry kiss on him.  
Magnus crushes her to his chest pushing all his love through his as-hungry kisses. Never has he ever wanted a femme as badly as he wants her right now!  
Chromia knows this is not just grief of a half silent spark. This is an honorable mech she has always admired and adored. Now he is promising his love and his life to hers. He is giving her every reason to live! A second chance at life. Literally.  
With her own chest parting, she fumbles trying to find the catches to his chest piece. They will not wait to strip all the kibble away. First things first, she needs him to give her a new surge of life before moving to more passionate love making.  
Magnus releases her hand to shove his hand between them and throw the chest plate across the room. Chromia keens seeing the mech’s pure spark.  
“Magnus, you are gorgeous,” and quickly reciprocates with her own spark coming into view.  
“Chromia…,” it’s such a deep heady tone to her name, she’s sure she just had an overload. Never has he ever spoken her name with such want.  
Magus can see just how weak her spark really is. It’s much worse than he ever could have imagined. He hopes his full spark does not accidentally snuff hers out in its desire to latch on. Carefully he coxes her closer letting her bleed into his spark rather than his surround hers first.  
Her back bows in a way that should not be possible with someone so sick, but there she is, spark to spark with him, neck and head laid so far back he cups it in fear of it falling off. Her hip joints completely loosen putting the rest of her weight into the other hand still cupped around her aft.  
“Darling,” he whispers. There he can see all her pain for losing Ironhide but also the mixture of anger/pride she had in him for going with Ratchet and Optimus to support the fellow bonded mechs.   
But there is something else he sees. It’s a residual of Ironhide hidden within her spark like a secret message in case this moment ever came to be. It’s not just that Ironhide felt guilty for Magnus not having a mate, he hoped that Ultra Magnus would look after Chromia if anything happened to him and… that Chromia would look after Ultra Magnus.  
Both of them choke on a sob feeling Ironhide’s hope becoming a blessing for both of them. One last plea he leaves them as he fades away into the past…“Make a future together.”  
The bond completes with tears streaming down both their faces and their lives feeling whole: one for the first time, the other once again.   
As much as they want to stay like this forever, they both know Chromia needs to rest. So the sparks give a last kiss before retreating to their respective spark chambers taking a piece of each other with them.  
Chromia softly touches the plates covering his spark chamber. He strokes a finger over the top of hers. This bonding has left him a bit tired as well. Whether it be from taking a bit of her broken spark with him or his own exhaustion from the long trip down to see her, he knows he won’t last much longer. It makes him mad.  
Chromia shushes him through the new bond letting him know it’s alright to sleep. It’s not his job to protect her always. If anything, watching him get some sleep will make her feel so much better. She’s a bit concerned herself that she has given him a weakness with her sick spark.  
For a compromise, he pulls the blanket back up around her shoulders, then slips his arms under and around her body much like a child might a stuffed toy. Chromia leaves one hand to his chest the, other she wraps around his waist nuzzling her face into his mechly scent.  
It might be too soon for her to say those three words, but all the other emotions that lead up to them are most certainly felt for her new bondmate. He feels her pulsing those through their bond before he too shushes her to relax.  
In a few moments both sparks are softly humming into recharge.  
  
Tomorrow they will have to decide what they tell the others.


	4. Breakfast Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning on the Femme Base , the couples join for breakfast.

Mending Shattered Sparks 4  
  
Firestar and Inferno lead Arcee and Springer to their quarters at the end of the hallway. The rescue couple settle themselves on the berth with Inferno leaning against the back wall and his mate settling herself in front of him to use his chest as a backrest. Springer and Arcee take a similar position on the couch facing the berth.  
With the quarters being small, most group activities are done in the common room. Obviously that can’t be done right now with Elita and Rodimus talking in said room.  
“How are you doing, Firestar?” Arcee starts off. “We heard you are expecting.”  
Inferno beams rubbing a hand over her chest where her spark and their sparkling rest. Firestar might be happy for him, but it’s also hard for the rest of her teammates. “I’m alright. I’m worried about the others, though.”  
Inferno huffs to that, “Hence my concern. She doesn’t need any more stress on her right now.”  
Springer wraps his arms around Arcee’s chest so snuggly that his hands cup his own elbows tucking his chin to her shoulder. She leans her helm against his sighing just as heavily. “Do you think we can convince them to come to Iacon?”  
Firestar shrugs. “I think it depends a lot on how Rodimus and Elita get along. She will not let any one harm her team.”  
Springer nods, “Rod is my best friend and I know he feels the need to protect her yet at the same time, he’s afraid of her. This hasn’t been easy for Rod to be taken seriously and yet not lose himself under the weight of the Matrix.”  
Inferno nods in agreement. “I have to admit, when I heard he was the new Prime I thought for sure someone was pulling my leg, but all I have heard back are good things so far. Even from the General. I think even Shockwave is concerned if this is a cosmic joke or real.”  
Springer chuckles, “Yeah well he better be. It’s not like we are going to let harm come to this new Prime let alone our friend Rod.”  
A combined hum of agreement comes out and then silence as they all sink into their deeper thoughts.  
  
Arcee latches her hands over her mate’s hands. “Springer, do you think we can think about a family too?”  
Springer casts his optics to Inferno who beams broadly shooting his own encouragement back. Springer nuzzles into Arcee’s cheek. “Tell you what, if you can convince Elita to come back to Iacon to help us with diplomatic stuff, I‘ll think about it more seriously.”  
With a slight turn of her helm, plucks his lips, “Sounds good.” She’s not going to beg for more than he is willing to offer.  
  
~~~  
Later in the night, Inferno leaves his mate’s side and tiptoes past the sleeping couple on his couch to make his way to the rec-room. There he finds Rodimus playing with a battered old solitaire game. It’s one Magnus had taught all of them to play during the horrid graveyard watches. It keeps the mind active yet not too honed to block out any subtle noises. In fact Rodimus looks up to the rescue mech as gets himself a cup of Energon.  
“Elita head to berth?” He asks.  
Rodimus nods turning back to the game, “Yeah, not too much longer after you guys left.”  
“Good.” Inferno takes Rodimus’ empty cube to the sink then takes a seat across from him. “I got this watch. Why don’t he take the couch over there and get some rest of your own?”  
Rodimus pokes away at the game a few more times before it gives him a sour tone of another loss. He slides the game over, “Then the watch is yours.”  
Inferno watches Rodimus drag himself to the couch and flop down face first. Those green optics of his might be offline but he knows the processor is still running. “Rod, it’s going to be alright.”  
Rodimus doesn’t respond. A few more moments go by and Inferno hears the mech begin to lightly snore. He chuckles then makes the sentry rounds. What surprises him most is that he sees no sign of Ultra Magnus or Perceptor. Those two high strung mechs he expected to see prowling the halls, but …no. Where are they?  
A soft tickle goes off in the back of his spark, but he quickly shoves that silly thought aside. “Nahh, there’s no way those two would be with the Chromia or Moonracer still,” and continues on his patrol.  
  
~~0~~  
When the morning comes, Firestar awakens first being cold without her mate. Quietly as she can, she too tiptoes past still sleeping Springer and Arcee. The rest of the base sounds like it is still asleep so she quietly makes her way to the rec-room. Rod is still conked out on the couch and Inferno is at the table playing the old game.  
She smiles giving her lover a sweet morning kiss then starts warming up the morning Energon rations. Hopefully the scent of her copper spice will get them all moving.  
  
~~  
Down in the quarters next to the shooting range, Chromia awakens to a deep murmur of her name. It’s not so much she hears it, but feels it go through her skin right into her spark. She nuzzles into the warm scent under her nose. It’s a scent she’s not used to. An older yet still a powerful masculine scent that is quite intoxicating. Her lips pluck at the chest. Her tongue teases the seams of the spark chamber.  
Ultra Magnus is not sure if this is a dream come true or just one hell of a fantasy, but his spark is loving the attention someone is vying for right now. He hums into it, slowly pushing his chest out so he can get more of those wet caresses. When she hits one particular spot, he parts the chamber letting his life-light come out. Then he gasps as soft lips push into the chamber. “Oh Primus!”  
Chromia lets off her own ‘ummm’ of tasting his aroused spark on her lips. It tingles and zaps making her own spark surge in jealousy to the lips playing with the life-light.  
Magnus is not sure he can hold off a spark-overload much longer. “Ugh!” He finally cups the back of her helm pulling her away.  
She smiles up into his heady-dazed optics and the way his throat bobs. Even the sounds of his heavy venting from his nostrils is intoxicating. Well, maybe that is because she can bring the normally in control mech out of control.  
Just to prove how out of control he has gotten, he tries to take it back. First he slaps a hand to her aft lifting her higher against his body until their chests are lined up. Second he gives a growl of an order against her lips, “Open.”  
His bondmate doesn’t just part her lips but also her spark chamber. This time he is dominating in shoving his spark into her chamber. It’s not a violent shove and she certainly doesn’t resist him. It’s more like him stalking her into a corner with just ‘that look’. Instead his sexy spark is moving in on her as if to say, ‘Your chamber is my home too. Get ready, I’m coming in.’  
Chromia moans under the pressure of his tongue sliding into her mouth at the same time as his spark slides into her chamber. Both the arms and the spark surround, support and encompass her to a whole new level. Magnus isn’t going to wait around any longer, he’s going to show her everything about herself that makes him want to fall to his knees before her.  
Her fingers find their way to his helm using his aerials as anchors. She surges back how she wants to make love to him right here, right now.  
But he chuckles and pulls back just enough to hide something from her. He has a surprise for her back in Iacon, but he won’t let her see it now.  
For that she gives him a sharp zap, but he only chuckles. “You evil tease!”  
In retaliation, he gives her an oh so sultry surge of his spark and pelvis before his spark retreats completely.  
Back into the land of reality, Chromia yanks his aerial and pouts.  
He gives her a kiss on her nose then tells her sweetly. “Darling, these are lovely but cramped quarters for me. If I am going to make our first lovemaking any good, we need a bit more room for my old frame. I’m not a young thing that is just going to take you on the floor.” Then gives her a leering look, “Yet.”  
Chromia can feel his honor coming through again. After all that is one of the things she does adore about him. He might be a tough soldier, but he does have his other side and he really wants to do right by her. She nods, “Alright. But if Elita doesn’t want to go to Iacon, I’m dragging her pink aft up there no matter what.”  
He chuckles, “Ah the life of a Second helping guide our Firsts.”  
Reluctantly, she eases herself out of his lap then stands up. Stretching her arms all the way up draws out her torso just accentuating her curves. She doesn’t do it on purpose but it still sends a shiver of arousal down his own spine. “Nuh,” he softly grunts to a hot thrust in his tasset.  
Her helm turns ever so slowly over her shoulder. There’s that dark look in his optic as he tries to adjust only by the hip. This time she does stretch on purpose to tease him. “Ohhhh,” she lowers her arms, rests the palms at the side of her chest then slides them down her curved sides, over the hips and folding herself over (showing him only her back side) down the thighs to the ankles. “Ummm, much better,” gives a slight bounce accentuating her rump.  
Magnus openly growls, “Now who is being the tease?”  
She straightens up sniffing the air, “Op, Firestar’s up. I can smell the copper in the Energon. Would you like some?”  
He narrows his gaze at her. “You get out of here and tell your team I want to meet in the rec-room within the hour.”  
“Yes Sir,” she salutes then saunters out the door.  
He thunks his head against the wall feeling the tightness in his cod. It’s going to be a very long drive back to Iacon.  
  
~~  
Perceptor is thinking the same thing as he wakes up to a warm body mewling and rubbing against him begging for attention. He doesn’t care if he stays here or they go back to Iacon as long as he can keep Firestar near him. At the rate she is now turning and shoving him onto his back, maybe an experiment being berth ridden with her for a few days should be tried.  
“Percy…,” she whines against his lips gyrating her hips against his.  
After last night, he was worried she might wake up hating him or crying out for Ratchet again. These kisses she is lavishing upon his naked chest, shoulders and throat have him thinking otherwise!  
This time he will let her do as she pleases only keeping a close optic on her so she doesn’t overtax herself. She may have had a good night’s sleep, but she is still functioning on a weak spark.  
“Percy, you smell so good. Ozone and minerals,” her lips pluck his neck.  
She has always smelled of excitement and skilled precision. That may not make sense to some, but to a sniper or a perfectionist it does. They happen to be both.  
Finally her kisses make their way along his jaw and to his lips where she suckles his reserved want out into the open. She doesn’t want him to just take what she offers, she wants him to show her what he wants. Whether it be another trait he shares with his brother or not, he understands her non-verbal communication and responds.  
This morning’s lovemaking certainly goes slower than last night’s, but it takes everything Percy has not to let those spark chamber doors open. His chest hurts so bad from it flaring and burning underneath. He might be making love with her again, but he will do right by courting her into bonding.  
Moonracer has always felt safe with Percy. It would be too easy to give her spark over to him right now but knows they both need to take this slow. Sure her body is crying out in heated want which he is easily intoxicated by. A real relationship goes beyond physical desires though. Who knows, when they get back to Iacon, will he still want her widowed-soul?   
He tries not to think too hard, yet he also worries about when they get back to Iacon. When she finds out he has taken on the role of being a sniper as well, will she still want him? He is no longer just a shy, cute, nerdy scientist. Now he is a hard skilled…killer. His brother was executed in a most vial of fashions that snapped him into a killer.  
  
The bodies might be talking to each other in their joining ways, but the minds are back in Iacon worried about the future. The overloads are almost unnoticed by the minds until the bodies slump.  
“Are you alright?” they ask at the same time making each other giggle.  
He strokes her face lovingly. No matter what, he knows he wants her and hopes she will still want him once they get established in Iacon.  
She leans into his touch knowing she wants these everyday, only she doesn’t want him to tire of giving them to her.  
Moonracer lays her head against his chest playing with the birth mark on his chest. That is until she sees the tip of a scar. Sliding her cheek over, she sees it extends down his side to his hip. It was a pretty serious wound to leave a scar like that; definitely a battle scar.  
He knows he needs to tell her something so she can start pondering if she really wants him in her life. “I have a partner named Drift. We do surgical strikes.”  
Her head raises seeing a hint of concern in his optics. More than that though, she sees a bit of pride. He does his job well (like he would do it any other way?) for the good of the team…and something personal in there too. “Sniper?”  
He gives a curt nod. To his surprise she sits up smiling. “Really? What do you use? What’s your best range?”  
While they shower and get dressed, his spark surges in delight to them talking mechanics of a trade as if it was a science experiment as well. The easy flowing conversations they had in the past are still with them today. It eases both of their worries about there being a future for them in Iacon.  
  
~~~  
Elita awakens to the sound of a femme and mech’s soft voices in the hallway outside her door. No she can’t hear exactly what is being said, but the soft calm voices smattered with a femme’s giggles speaks volumes. One of her teammates is happy and a mech is making her laugh. This femme is going to be okay.  
The femme commander sits up as the couple in the hallway make their way to the rec room. The smell of Firestar’s copper coaxing the others to join up again lets her know that no matter what, her unit of unique soldiers will survive even if her spark gives out.  
For the first time since Optimus died, she’s had a good night’s sleep. Mixed with knowledge that her unit is going to survive gives her a renewed hope and vigor. Not just to be an icon of strength for them, but because she honestly wants to see what the future holds for all.  
More than what Rodimus said last night, it probably is time to bring them out of hiding and home.  
She stands and softly makes her way to the rec room. The Commander doesn’t announce herself instead hanging back watching the others.  
Percy and Moonracer are having a good conversation with Inferno and Firestar. Chromia is waving a cube under the sleepy Prime’s nose trying to coax him to life. Lazily he bats at her. Whether to grab the cube or shove her away it’s unclear but it lights Chromia’s giggles.  
There’s a few other femmes in the room as well. Elita, Chromia, Firestar, Moonracer and Arcee are not the only femmes on this base, just the prominent ones. These other femmes deserve a chance at bonding themselves.  
More soft voices come from down the hall making Elita turn. Springer, Arcee and Ultra Magnus are walking together. All three bid her warm greetings. The couple keep going while the older mech hangs back with her.  
“So how do our troops look this morning, Commander?” he asks.  
“Well rested. How about yours?”  
He arches his back pressing a palm into his side until a spinal joint pops. Her optics flare to the sound. He only gives her a relieved smile. “Good. Have you made a decision on Iacon?”  
“What do you see?”  
Magnus leans on the wall behind her. With his extra height he can look over the top of her helm. His optics try to look at everyone but they stray to his bondmate playing with Rodimus. Is it his own humor or hers in their bond that makes him chuckle.  
“Yes?” Elita cranes her neck up to her mate’s old friend. Magnus has a glint in his optics that make him look half his actual age.  
“I think it’s going to take more than Firestar’s copper to get Rod moving again,” he nudges his nose towards the couch.  
Elita turns to see her best friend teasing Optimus’ successor. Once more Rod reaches out to swat at the cube but Chromia pulls it far enough away that Rod loses his balance to land face fist on the floor with a grunt. Instantly Chromia clamps a hand over her mouth, “Oh Roddy, I’m so sorry!”  
“Just give me the frag’n cube!” He snaps rather rudely.  
“Rodimus!” A rather protective growl comes from the tall blue mech.  
Chromia slides the cube over to Rod while shooting Magnus a warning look. Elita cranes her neck back again to the Second in Command to speaking to his Prime in such a fashion. It might be a typical tone the General might give young Hot Rod, but most certainly not a superior in public!  
Instead of answering either of them, Ultra Magnus helps himself to a cube of morning Energon. Rod rolls to a sitting position on the floor. Maybe it’s not so dignified for a leader but he’s too tired to care. He did not sleep as well as he should have. Elita comes to the couch patting his shoulder.  
“So, do you want to tell them or should I?” She asks the Prime.  
Rod rolls his hand through the air, “Your team, your call.” His head slumps back to the couch seat, “Besides, I’m not fully awake yet.”  
Elita gives a light snort, “Alright.” She stands and does a head count. Looks like everyone is here now, so she puts a hand up calling the room to quiet order. “Prime and I had a talk last night. I am in agreement that it’s time to bring the units back together. Even the Wreckers are returning. It’s time to make some changes. Obviously there is a lot here to be taken back to Iacon.” She tips her head to Ultra Magnus and then Rodimus, “With your permission, I would like for Springer, Arcee to assist the other femmes in the deactivation of this base. Moonracer, Chromia, Firestar and I should head back to Iacon to help the core Commanders.”  
Percy squeezes Moonracer’s hand under the table. Chromia and Magnus surge together. Firestar leans into Inferno. Springer and Arcee smile at the chance to do some leadership together. Rodimus rises up beside Elita trying to look a bit more alert.  
“Let me know when you have what you need to head out, Commander. Inferno, Perceptor and I will guard you.” He looks up to Magnus, “Still got that hauler of yours?”  
Magnus smirks, “Don’t leave home without it.”  
Elita wants to argue that she is strong enough but truth be told she knows that none of them are. Not with Firestar carrying and the others on half a spark (for all she knows). Chromia sends Magnus a smirk to which he glowers. Rod sees it only reacting with a curious expression.  
“Alright then team. Chromia, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus and I will give you your assignments with in the hour. Those of you heading out, go pack. Those of you who are not, make a list of essential supplies needed. Go!”  
The room breaks up leaving the four lead officers at the table to make decommission and transportation plans.


	5. And We Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples make their way back to Iacon. Will they arrive safely? Will secrets be revealed?

Mending Shattered Sparks 5  
(And We Run)  
  
Rodimus is surprised how quickly the teams are ready mobilize. He’s even more surprised at how Elita accepts Chromia’s assignment to placement on Magnus’ trailer. In her truck mode, Firestar will be loaded with rations and anything else essential. Behind her, Elita will face out with her pistol at the ready. On top, Chromia will set facing forward with her long range cannon at the ready, finger on the trigger. Moonracer (the sniper) takes a rear facing position with her own rifle on a well grease turret. Inferno and Perceptor will be flanking the trailer.   
With Ultra Magnus’ star missiles front facing, Rodimus insists on bring up the rear. There is no way he is going to leave their six unguarded. Besides Chromia and Magnus are more than skilled to spot a thousand hazards before them where as his speed and grace can allow him to turn on a dime and Magnus to get way with their precious cargo as he engages a threat with his own heavy arsenal. Magnus shall remain The Guardian.  
Magnus tries only once to have the Prime take Point Guard, but those green optics go hard with one soft word, “No.”   
They exchange a silent optic conversation before the General finally dips his helm to follow his superior’s order. He can see that Rodimus doesn’t need this order followed to assert his authority, he just really needs to take that rear guard for personal reasons. If anyone sneaks up on them and something happens to Elita or Firestar, he will never forgive himself.   
Seeing Magnus accept his order further by dropping to his wheels, Prime makes the call, “Alright, everyone ready to head out?”  
Rodimus turns to Elita for acknowledgement. Elita gives a last hug to Arcee and Springer then drops her own wheels. Inferno gives Firestar a light kiss to her cab top (seeing how her truck bed is already loaded) and a with a light shove to her rear bumper, helps her loaded form get aboard. Right behind her, Elita backs on to the trailer with no assistance.  
Yes if they were Earth vehicles, Moonracer and Chromia should have boarded first so then a standard second tear can raise, but being Cybertronians the vehicle-bots are easer to load. Inferno makes a cup with his hand and Rodimus holds his hand out for a lady to step aboard her carriage. “Why thank you, Gentlemechs.”  
Rodimus shoots off that charming grin of his, “My pleasure, Ma’am.”  
Magnus just chuckles lightly feeling his mate step aboard him and drop down to her wheels as if settling herself into his lap like last night. Instead of responding, she brings her cannons online. Her spark might be light again in being newly bonded, but she knows now is the time to be a soldier on full duty. Magnus’ spark swells with pride feeling her slide into Warrior mode. Being bonded to him has not changed the soldier in her. With a *thunk* he brings his own star missiles into a locked forward position on either side of Chromia. She shivers being snuggled between two massive weapons again.  
While Inferno drops down to his wheels, Perceptor cups his own hands for Moonracer. Before Rodimus can extend his hand though, Percy smirks thrusting his hands up thusly launching her into the air. With the grace and skill of a gymnast and a skilled sniper, Moonracer curls through the air flicking her rifle out in the process. As she lands lightly on her wheels, the rifle snaps into her roof.  
“Moonracer, quit showing off!” Firestar smiles. It’s been a very long time since Moonracer has gotten flirty. That must mean she’s trying to catch either Percy or Rod’s attention.  
“Perfection is never showing off,” Preceptor points out dropping to his own wheels and tracks.  
Rod just stares at the nerd for a moment knowing he just put one hell of a compliment out there. Springer slaps a hand around his spoiler to cup his shoulder before he can think much further on that. “Don’t think about it too hard, Rod. You’ve got other things to focus on.”  
Still Rod blinks to his long time friend and asks softly. “But you heard it too?”  
Springer leans into his audio, “A lot more happened last night than you think.”  
Now the green optics go wide. “Him? Her? Wha-how-? Where was I?”  
Springer chuckles patting the shoulder again. “Prime, welcome to having so much on your mind that you miss some of the most subtle of things going on. Look, I’ll be back in Iacon before you know it. Just fill me in when I get back and take it easy?”  
Rod can see his friend is giving him a last shot of support before they get separated. “Gunna miss you, Springer.”  
“Just get out of here, Rod.” Before he steps back though, he gives Rod a full brotherly hug.  
“See ya soon,” Arcee gives him a kiss on the cheek before she too steps back.  
Rod takes a last look at the team he is leaving behind and then the team he is helping guide home. With a deep sigh, he drops down to his own wheels and reeves his heavy engine. Heat blasts out of his triple exhaust manifolds and he lets off a heavy honk.  
Magnus gives a deep bellow of his own and shifts to first gear. It’s been a long time since he has carried such precious cargo. He’s actually happy Chromia is mated to him for she will be able to tell him through the bond if he’s hitting too many pot holes or taking the turns too tight. The last time he hauled bodies they were bloodied and battered Wreckers who just wanted to get out, get patched up and get back in. They cared nothing about comfort. Now he is carrying a carrying-femme, a Prime’s widow, a young widow and a…bondmate. Nothing more precious than these.  
Inferno gives a swift whoop of his siren then a blast of his own horn pulling the heavy fire truck form forward guarding the right flank.   
Perceptor’s tracked research vehicle mode has it’s own engine powerful enough to cut through swamps, tundra snow, or even sand drifts. He may not honk, but he does give a rev of his engine before surging forward guarding the left flank.  
  
~~0~~  
There isn’t much talking most of the way. Everyone is pretty much wrapped up in their own thoughts and keeping a sharp look out. Firestar and Inferno are excited to see the friends they left in Iacon and ready break the news of the arriving sparkling. Perceptor is debating on his first course of action to properly court Moonracer. He does not want anyone to shame her for finding love again. Ultra Magnus is quite excited to show Chromia what he has in his quarters. Chromia is itching to find out what the secret is that her new mate holds for her.  
Rodimus probably has the most rapid thoughts going around inside his helm. Certainly doesn’t help when one of his main thoughts is right before him staring right back. Elita is a powerful and gorgeous piece of work. The femme is a marvel to not only be treasured, but she is either your greatest ally or worst enemy. Optimus Prime was lucky to have not only a Commander like this in his ranks, but a trusted private counselor as well.  
He casts a look to Inferno then up to Chromia and Moonracer. That mech -all those bonded mechs- were blessed to be bonded to strong femmes who keep their confidantes yet also tell trusted enough to them where they were wrong. And they listened to them.  
For the first time, he’s sorry he doesn’t have a mate. It’s not fair to lean on Ultra Magnus constantly who has his own duties or even Springer who has his own mate.  
“Rodimus,” Elita uses the private com. “You’re starting to lag and drift. What’s on your mind?”  
If he could, he would shake his head silently. Since that is not an option he just sends another blast through his manifolds, and com’s her back. “Nothing.”  
“More like everything?” She nudges the conversation.  
He gives a heavy sigh down the line, “Yeah, something like that.”  
“Look, I know I’m not one of your mech friends but I do have an ear used to listening to the duties of a Prime.” When he doesn’t answer, she extends the invitation, “If you ever need it.”  
It takes him a few moments, but then sends back with a relieved and extremely grateful voice, “Thank you.”  
He knows she is being sincere not just because he is new to the post, but because of his added guilt factor. On top of this, for some reason he thinks he heard something else in her voice. Maybe she needs to be needed again? Does she miss being a confidant to a leader or just to her mate?  
Great! Just one more thing to fill his confused head with on this bumpy trek!  
  
~~0~~  
The trip down might have been fast and hard paced, but it doesn’t have to be that way on the way back. Sure they are all anxious to get to Iacon, no need to kill themselves getting back though. Leave that for the enemy!  
Up ahead Chromia calls out a safe looking rest spot. Inferno speeds up to test the stability of the war-wrecked structure. He com’s them back that it is all clear and Magnus heads right on in.  
Elita, Moonracer and Chromia jump down easily enough. Inferno and Rodimus help loaded down Firestar off-load so she can stand up and stretch. As they all unfold, stretching is in order by all. Magnus has that one back joint pop again causing Chromia to come closer.  
“Hey, Mags, you alright?”  
Only through their bond though he lets her know he is better now that he can see her optics again. She has to turn away or everyone will see her blushing. Ultra Magnus as a sweet romantic is the last thing she expected at this moment. Yes she was pretty sure it was hiding under all that duty and honor, and yet here he lets her have a tiny taste of it already and secretly in front of others.  
Elita catches that look on her close friend’s face before she can completely hide it. Chromia is smitten if not in love. Not was, IS. Since there is only one person she just spoken to its not hard to calculate who it could be that makes a new sparkle in Chromia’s optic. The pink femme looks up to the royal blue mech.  
Magnus is watching Chromia try to hide her reaction to his sweet ‘send’ through their bond when he feels another set of optics watching him. Shifting his optics only, he sees it’s Elita. He quickly turns away to talk to Rodimus trying to hide his own expression.  
Elita turns away as well only to hide her own smile. Chromia and Ultra Magnus will be a good match if they will just let each other completely in. Chromia understands the duties of command. She was very good to Ironhide. Magnus has the greatest of respect for the femme warriors and has an old spark that wants to guard and protect them. Gems… much like what Rodimus told her last night. Maybe Rod got that term from Magnus?  
Elita looks over to Rodimus and Ultra Magnus talking with Inferno about guard shifts. Good decent mechs. Her femmes are in very safe hands. She takes a deep sigh then strides over.  
“Hello. Please, since you have been hauling and guarding us all day, let us at least take part of the guard shift,” Elita softly presses herself into the conversation. “Even the first one so you can rest first?”  
Rodimus and Ultra Magnus nod into that. The femmes can use a healthy dose of pride and duty right now.   
“It was very quiet on our way down so I don’t expect too much trouble on the way back up,” Rodimus informs the fellow commander.  
Elita agrees. “Yeah I think Shockwave is inventorying his supplies and repairing his troop count at this time. I don’t know if he has managed to reestablish communications with Charr.”  
Ultra Magnus answers that one. “He has, but they haven’t made any moves right now. The tides have changed in our favor for now and I think they are just trying to regroup. Which is also good timing for us to get you on our new council.”  
Elita nods. What isn’t spoken is how long she will be on that council. Some mates die sooner than others. It’s very unpredictable. Some slip silently away becoming sicker and sicker. Some suddenly just keel over. Some just never wake up.  
No one is exactly sure what to say next, so Elita goes over to her team making the assignments. The femmes nod into it while Magnus and Perceptor silently make their own plans, unbeknownst to the others.  
  
Firestar and Inferno take the first watch snuggled together near the doorway. Bonded for so long, they need not say much else. For so long they had feared for each other while separated. Now not only are they together, but they are starting a family. A future, something both of them will cherish. Even if something happens to one or the other, their legacy will live on.  
Chromia comes to relieve Firestar. She smiles down at her leaning against sleeping Inferno. Neither one are going to move from that spot so she settles in the other nitch of the doorway. She starts by watching out the doorway for any movement. She’s not sure how much time passes when she looks over to the rescue couple once more and sees Firestar is now sound asleep with her head tucked under Inferno’s chin.  
It then that she feels a wash of that same sweetness come through the new bond making her head turn. A mech of his size should not be able to move so stealthily but he’s not an old General for nothing. She gives him a shush motion to her lips then points to the sleeping couple. He smiles for them, then it changes to endearing for her as he unclips his rifle from his hip and sits down beside her. Chromia moves herself between his long bent knees resting her cheek to his chest so she can still look out. Her own blaster is in her lap while he wraps one arm around her waist, the other holds his rifle upon a knee at the ready. They need not say anything either. Not only are they looking out for each other but their comrades and friends as well. Both of the Second in Commands take their duties very personally to protect their Superiors from enemies and even themselves sometimes. Through this duty, Chromia and Magnus can feel each other’s concerns for Elita and Rodimus. They snuggle a little tighter to help each other with those concerns.  
  
~~  
Far later in the shift, Perceptor awakens to the sound of Ultra Magnus giving a soft snort-sore. It takes him a second to remember where he is and flick the safety back to his own rifle in his hand. Too many nights of stake outs, waiting for a target, have caused him to sleep lighter and lighter. Sometimes he doesn’t think he sleeps at all any more…like his days when he had important lab experiments running.  
Another sound from above has him redirect his attention. It’s so soft he could swear it was a retro rat in the rafters. Blinking he narrows his focus and sees a lovely sea foam curved aft. A rather rakish grin spreads across the reserved mech’s face as he rises and slings the rifle across his back.  
As silently as a white Ninjabot, the red, teal, and black mech finds his own access to the rafters. His own skill has him meet her at the same location which is better for spying out the whole area. The two other guard shifts might have chosen to watch from the lower area, but these two light and dangerous snipers decide to go high. Just as well, with their longer ranged scopes, they can see more eminent danger encroaching. If there is any.  
Moonracer smirks answering his own sneaky grin amused that they had the same thought. He’s crouch only a girder apart, she wants him closer though. With one finger she inches him to come closer. He makes the leap landing directly beside her. Using the private com she asks, “How stealthy are you?”  
His head tips to the side curious to what she is implying. When he doesn’t answer, her optics roll and she turns away to get closer to the lookout perch. Percy may be daft in some areas, but he knows that sly walk of hers. It was one that was used on Ratchet before he locked the med bay down for an ’emergency decontamination cycle’. Everyone knew what was really going on in there with the bonded couple.  
Moonracer checks over her shoulder to see if he caught her hint now. His optics go wide to what she is implying. Can two snipers hold their post and yet engage in a little…personal scoping? His lip curls up on one side then follows her over.  
  
~  
Rodimus rolls over in his sleep to hearing a sound, but figures it’s just Inferno and Firestar having a moment.  
Elita feels her spark pang. Not just for missing her own lover, but glad that Moonracer has not given up on love. She looks around the area to see how the rest of her team is doing. Inferno and Firestar are snuggled together near the entrance with what looks like Ultra Magnus snuggled with …Chromia? Her spark pangs again.  
She gasps feeling a hand on her pede and looks down to see a black hand with long, young, warrior fingers. The thumb caresses her ankle joint. This is not the hand of her lover. This is not even the hand of a Prime she once knew. Nor is this the hand of a young recruit she had to chase out of her femme’s barracks. This is the hand of a young leader making sure one of his commanders is alright. Elita’s optics follow the hand to the wrist and gauntlet with the three chrome pipes. They trail up the arm of a strong and determined mech. Over the shoulders that carry the weight of soft pride, decorated with a sunny spoiler reminding all of his spunk and speed. Finally she looks to those optics that are only half awake, yet awake enough to worry about her. For once, she will let someone else worry about her instead of her worrying about the others. The others all look safe and sound no need for her to worry right now.  
She lays back down. He starts to pull his hand back but instead, she takes it between her two and tucks it under her chin much like a child might a toy. For Rodimus this is going to make it very hard for him to go back to sleep even if it does ease him a little to see her body relax in it’s own stasis. Carefully he sits up putting his back to the wall and then eases her head to his lap just as she comforted him last night.  
Up in the rafters he can hear the very, very soft sound of voices. Over by the doorway he sees a bonded couple taking care of each other and two Second Officers leaning on each other. He looks down to Elita finding the need to stroke the her cheek with the back of his fingers. Twice she has offered comfort to him. The new Prime’s throat gulps down some reservations then takes a deep breath. As she falls to sleep, he makes a vow to let her be his personal confidante and protect her with all he has.  
  
~~0~~  
Unannounced, the skilled team awakens, stretches, consumes their morning rations, then continue on their journey. Still the com-lines are kept pretty silent as they cross an area known to be spied upon.  
Once more they bed down for the night in a dilapidated building. This time they break off into pairs with conversations of weapons or other topics related to each pair. Once again arms are found around each other. Elita says nothing as Rodimus takes her head from against his bicep to lower it into his lap that contains a somewhat-clean ball of fabric. Rodimus says nothing when she takes his arm over her side so she can tuck his hand under her chin again.  
Ultra Magnus nudges Chromia through their bond to look over at their leaders. Chromia’s spark flutters hoping that her leader will find a surge of energy to stay with them all. More so though, she hopes Elita will find her own reason to hang on. Magnus smiles seeing Rodimus finally relaxing with Elita. Looks like the guilt is pealing away to reveal the grown up mech underneath.  
Both of the second officers relax seeing the first officers relaxing with each other. Peace after this civil war has not just be hard on Cybertron but also on her Cybertronians. Some of them are still battling themselves. So just as She is trying to heal, so are people. What greater two examples than Elita and Rod?  
Ultra Magnus hugs Chromia tight when Rodimus’ head tips back against the wall as he falls asleep.


	6. Homecoming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to Iacon, now it's a matter of how everyone will settle in.

Late the next evening, the team arrives back in Iacon. Although it would probably be proper to escort the Femme Division and widow of the last Prime in some elegant pomp and circumstance, but the team is just too tired to care. Ceremony will have to be for some other time. Besides most of the city is tucked into their berths, so there isn’t much activity to see right now anyways.  
Ultra Magnus pulls up to Iacon’s Hall of Records and the ladies disembark. Once again everyone stretches. Wheeljack (having gotten the call of their arrival) unlocks the door and holds it open for them, “Well Ladies, welcome to Iacon, home of the Autobots.”  
Moonracer leaps forward to hug him tightly and plant a great big kiss on his cheek. “Oh ‘Jackie! So good to see you!!”  
Wheeljack chuckles hugging her back. Over her shoulder he can see Perceptor helping unload Firestar’s cargo. For a second, he thought he saw a shot of jealously ripple over his lab partner’s face.  
Drift pushes the other door open and comes to Perceptor’s side to help with more of the cargo. He too sees something over his partner’s face then looks over to the sea foam femme hugging Wheeljack. It takes all his power to bite down on the rising snigger. Perceptor is not just jealous but near furious -with another nerd no less- is just too amusing for the ex-Decepticon. Still he is the sniper’s friend so he plays it cool.  
  
Jazz zips down the curved staircase and is taking the container from Elita’s hands before she knows it. When she sees him the tears just flood down her face. Up in that mausoleum laying beside her mate is his best friend and brother Prowl. “Oh Jazz!”  
He sets the container down so he can embrace her back fully. As much as he tries, he can not hold his own tears back. There are very few things that make either of them actually cry, but certainly the loss of a brother and mate is enough for the survivors to lose it. “Hey, it’s alright ‘Lita. I’m alright.”  
Rodimus sends Jazz a private com to take Elita up to the secured guest quarters. With just a tip of his helm, Jazz leads her away. Ever the spunky one, he tucks her hand through his elbow and starts to tell her about some of the changes they have made to Icon and who is here within the city she might enjoy talking to.  
Kup shows up giving a tip of his helm to Lady Prime in passing before he comes to Ultra Magnus and Rodimus. “Ah, I see you have made it back safely. Springer?”  
Ultra Magnus takes the last container off Firestar so she can unfold. “He’s staying to over see the closure of the base. We will go down when he messages us with a shuttle to bring them all home.”  
Kup nods in agreement to the decision. Then he tugs the cigar from his mouth seeing Chromia and Firestar. “Well hello, Ladies. May I welcome you to Iacon?”  
Inferno shakes his head lightly to the old flirt and takes his mate’s hand under his elbow. “No, you old coot. Just show us to some quarters,” he teases.  
Kup takes it all in good fun with a chuckle. Then he turns to Chromia, “Certainly you won’t turn down my company?”  
Ultra Magnus almost drops the stack of containers in his large hands. Chromia sends a warm pulse to her mate though, as she slips her hand through the old warrior’s elbow. “Tomorrow I might be more inclined for a tour, but right now, I could use a soft berth.”  
Kup smiles, “Ah well then let me be you porter, Ma’am. Right this way,” and clamps the cigar back into his teeth.  
Rodimus cocks a brow watching Magnus watching Chromia and Kup. He chuckles a little.  
Before Magnus can stop himself he mutters, “Shut up, Rod.” With that, hefts his load inside the building. Rodimus is next, followed up by Drift and Perceptor, trailed by very happy Moonracer and Wheeljack.  
They take the crates down to the storage room next to the main recreation room. Inferno and Firestar are getting a cube of Energon with Kup and Chromia when the others walk in. Moonracer releases Wheeljack to get a cube herself.  
Perceptor has to admit, it is good to see her excited again. “So, Wheeljack, Perceptor said I can help you both in the labs.”  
Wheeljack taps his cube to hers, “Actually we have Skyfire in there, too. You’ll like him, he’s a real gentlemech. Have you met Drift?”  
Moonracer turns to the white mech beside Perceptor. This is the one that keeps Percy safe and sane during missions. Apparently he knows something about her, for his lids lower as does his helm in soft respect while offering his hand, “Moonracer, beloved of Ratchet, it is good to finally meet you.”  
She lays her hand into his. Instead of kissing it though, he presses it between two warm palms as he lifts his optics to hers. “May you find peace and comfort here with us in Iacon.”  
“Th-thank you Drift,” she finds herself whispering. She’s not sure how she knows, but she does; Perceptor has told Drift of his feelings for her. And his feelings for her have nothing to do with Ratchet either.  
He gives another dip of his helm and then turns to Perceptor. “I will see you tomorrow. Wheeljack, a word please?”   
Moonracer can’t hide her yawn and Perceptor comes to her side as Drift takes Wheeljack out of the room. Perceptor is not fooled by why Drift has pulled the other white mech away. He takes advantage of it. “Let me find you some quarters. Not all the rooms are ready to be inhabited, yet I think I know some place you might be comfortable.”  
She’s too tired to agree or disagree so she just follows him towards the door. Rodimus catches his arm just before he leaves to inform them both. “Tomorrow evening we will meet. Take the whole day to recuperate.” Perceptor just nods and continues.  
He doesn’t take her hand like he wants to. She does loop a hand around his elbow though to let him know she is grateful for his comfort.  
  
It doesn’t take long and Perceptor stops them before a rather plain looking door. He taps the code in and the door opens. Once inside, he shows her a reprogrammed code. “This way neither Drift or Wheeljack will disturb you. Private wash rack there and I’ll be in the lab if you need anything.”  
Moonracer looks around the dimly lit room. The pictures on the wall have either been taken by telescope or microscope so she knows these have to be his quarters. After all, Ratchet never made it back to Iacon to have any of his own. “You don’t have to give me your quarters,” she softly asks him to stay.  
He gives a light shrug. “I’m not here much anyways. Either in the lab or on a mission so it’s not really any loss to me. I’d rather you were safe and comfortable over anything.”  
Moonracer steps closer to him. He doesn’t step back so she makes two more steps so that her palms then her cheek rests against his glassed chest. There she can hear his calm spark. “This makes me safe and comfortable.”  
He gulps down his desire to hold her all night. Instead he softly places his hands to her upper arms, but he doesn’t push her away. If anything, he is holding them right were they are. “Moony, get some sleep. I don’t plan to go on any missions tonight so I will be here in the morning and we can talk. Look for me in the lab; double blast doors at the end of the corridor.” Now he does hold her back. Before he lets go though, he places a kiss to her forehelm.  
Moonracer just stands there in the middle of the room watching the door close behind his back. It’s silent. Too silent. After several days of conversation, road noise and even passion, now it’s just all too silent…again.  
Some how she stumbles into the wash rack and manages to get herself clean. After that, she tries to sleep in the berth that smells of Perceptor. A scent similar to Ratchet’s yet all together uniquely Perceptor.  
She’s not sure how long she lay there trying to go to sleep in the too quiet room lightly scented of a wonderful mech, but finally she gives up. The femme-sniper tosses a blanket over her helm and shoulders like a cloak then softly steps out into the hall.  
It’s still late in the night so the early morning shifts have not started their rounds yet. Still, Moonracer tiptoes down the hall to the lab. She is surprised to see the double blast doors parted only enough to allow a trim bot to slip through sideways. Most of the lights are off inside the room, but it’s still illuminated enough by equipment indicator lights that she can see a sniper’s rifle leaning against a cabinet. Next to the cabinet are a few crates with a discarded door stretched over them. On top of that is some blast padding used to protect equipment during experiments. On top of that is Perceptor using a tarp as a pillow. A sniper’s nest or that of an exhausted scientist too tired to move down the hall while waiting for test results to cure.  
A lump sticks in her throat to see he took this as his berth tonight while giving her his own very comfortable one. Still, she would rather be there beside him than down on that luxurious foam padding alone. Quietly as she can, she lays on the very edge of the makeshift berth with him.   
Perceptor lifts his head to the warm bundle pressing itself to his front. He would know that scent anywhere. He scoots back against the wall and then with an arm draped over her waist pulls her further on to the berth with him before laying his head back down. Now both of them finally fall into deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
In the morning, Wheeljack and Skyfire find armored-up but uncovered Percy sound asleep with his arms wrapped around a blanketed bundle. Not a piece of armor is showing except one sea foam pede toe. With a finger to his lip, the two mechs leave the sleeping couple alone. Today might be a good day to take a day off from the labs. They share a warm smile for not just their friend, but for Ratchet’s mate in honorable company.  
  
~~0~~  
After Perceptor and Moonracer leave the recreation room, Ultra Magnus and Chromia’s night heads a slightly different direction. Kup is about to launch into one of his long winded tales when Chromia bats her knuckles to her yawning mouth. Her other hand pats his arm lightly. “Forgive me, Kup. General?” Ultra Magnus turns to her query. “Didn’t you say there was something important you wanted to show me? I’d like to see it before I drop off or couriosity won’t actually let me get any sleep.”  
He pulls his back up straight and proud along with a façade of duty. “Yes, of course. I understand fully. If you officers will excuse us, I will see Commander Chromia to her guest quarters and meet you all tomorrow evening.”  
Rodimus cocks a brow trying to decide if Magnus is really acting as an officer or as a gentlemech. Still he gives the proper response, “Very well. Goodnight General, Commander.”  
Chromia gives her new Prime a proper salute that he honestly deserves. “I’m very proud to be under your command, Rodimus Prime.”  
His cheeks actually flush a little to the compliment as he gives her a respectful return salute. If anything, he is proud to serve beside her.  
Ultra Magnus latches his hands behind his back as he and the fellow SIC walk down the hallway talking about shift rotations or something else neither really cares about. At the elevator, he presses the button for the top floor. Chromia moves closer to him, but he shakes his head with a finger at his side pointing to a camera in the corner. “Red Alert is our security chief and on top of everything. Not much gets by him.”  
That may have come out professional, but it is heavy with personal warning. Chromia understands instantly and steps back. Once the elevator dings, he lets her exit before he makes his way down the hall. “Why don’t we discuss this a little further in my quarters.”  
He’s sure that Red Alert will think nothing more about the two second officers conversing professionally. Sure it will come out eventually about their personal bond, but it doesn’t have to come out tonight. Tonight, it will just be their private secret.  
Magnus makes sure his mate can see the code to his quarters, then with lightning speed no one would expect from a large being, he scoops her up into his arms and whisks her inside. If there’s one thing he must do right, it’s carry his mate over the threshold to the place he hopes she will call home. Chromia squeals softly to the unexpected romantic move.  
As the door closes and locks, he spins her round, “Welcome to our humble abode, Darling,” and plants a smacking kiss to her lips.  
Chromia giggles against his lips then nudges him for a deeper kiss. He obliges while backing down the hall to the wash room. This door he leaves open as he eases her pedes to the floor and releases the kiss. His smile is so broad and sweet to the surprise he has for her that it’s hard for her to tear her gaze away. He has to actually turn her chin so she can see--  
“A BATHTUB!” Her optics go stark wide.  
Magnus doesn’t just chuckle, he all out laughs to her shock. Her reaction is better than he expected. He releases her only so that he can sit on the rim and begin filling the tub with a soothing solution for two tired old officers. With the taps set, he holds out a hand to her, “Come join me, Love.”  
Chromia’s spark trips hearing the highly respected mech use such tender words just for her. Ironhide always cherished and adored her and now she is lucky enough to get a second mate who treats her with the same adoration? A tear slips down her cheek as she steps closer to him, laying a hand into his offered one.  
Magnus sees the tear and his smile slips to a frown of worry as he reaches to touch her tear. “Hey….”  
Chromia gives him a shaky smile. Yes she is ever so grateful for him and has always felt something for him. Now to experience all his love for her? He’s loved her for so long without even realizing it. Respect, honor, friendship have just been expanded and fulfilled. “Mags, I don’t deserve your love.”  
Magnus tugs her between his strong long legs so he can kiss her finger tips. “You know… part of me wishes I had died instead of him so you would remain happily loved forever. I’m sorry, but another part of me is just so glad you are here with me now.”  
Chromia cups his cheek. “Mags, I would never trade one for the other. I love you both for some similar reasons, but also for some very different ones. I will do my best not to compare you-”  
“And I want to hear of your adventures with him. I want your memories with your first love to be wonderful and magical. I will not be jealous of your past life for I will be your future. Agreed?”  
Chromia nods to those promises.  
“Good,” he beams. “Now, let me get you out of this armor so I can submerge myself with you.”  
Lowering her optics and lips to his she pleads, “Submerge yourself within me.”  
“Oh Primus,” he whispers then takes her mouth hungrily.


	7. In Her Optics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Her Eyes by Josh Groben

Stripped of kibble, duties, and worries the newly bonded couple finally consummate their relationship physically. Sure both of them have made love before with other lovers, but never with each other. They know what touches they enjoy and teach the other a few of their hot spots. Not all though! Some things must be left for further adventures in their romance.  
Passion crests with moans of long forgotten ecstasy. One has had very few lovers, one has only ever had one and now they plan to never have another. Both are left breathing hard with the after effects of lust and love tingling through their systems.  
Magnus slumps further into the tub, sloshing some of the soothing solution over the rim. For a mech of pristine order (when not on the battlefield) he really doesn’t care right now about the mess being made. Right now all he wants is to cuddle his sedate mate into his lap and feel her body resting against his own. He reclines his back to the sloped side, letting his head lean back against a pile of towels while drawing closer by his hands cupping her hips.  
Chromia slips into his lap, knees tucked to his sides, head just above the solution, lips tucked next to his throat. One hand caresses up and down his arm playing over a scar or three.  
Magnus lets only his middle finger ever so lightly trail up and down her spine. Down towards the base, he finds a scar.   
She doesn’t ask, nor does he. Right now has no time for the past. Right now only has time for this moment…and their future.  
“I want a family.” She admits shyly continuing to stroke an arm she hopes will help her hold a sparkling some day.  
Yes, he felt this through their bond during the lovemaking that she hoped they would conceive tonight.  
“I know Firestar is expecting and she doesn’t want to hurt the rest of us who supposedly never will,” she confesses softly.  
“I’m sorry… I knew before we arrived.” His voice is rough in his exhaustion and also a bit of concern for her reaction to him being informed first.  
Her lips smile against his throat. So sweet that he’s a bit shamed in knowing something so personal before a closer friend.  
He tips his chin down so she adjusts hers too look into his sweet optics. “Are you mad?”  
Her smile is genuine and she leans up to cup his cheek. “No. They deserve to tell us when they are ready. Just like us. I’m not ready just yet to tell them all I have fallen in love again.” She presses a warm kiss to his lips. “I want to savor that you are all mine for now. Only I get to partake in your sweetness. They can share ‘us‘ later.”  
He smiles under her lips, “Us, I’ve always wanted to say that. More, I’ve wanted to say-” he growls, “Mine.”  
Chromia whimpers as his possessive kiss finishes off the effects their lovemaking-bath. She’s absolute jelly in his hands. He laughs lightly taking full advantage.  
  
~~0~~  
Morning awakens Ultra Magnus with nature’s call. When finished, he turns back taking the time to lean against the door frame and just admire the sight before him. Through the stained glassed window, the morning light reveals a sheet just barely covering Chromia’s aft. Only a twisted bit goes over her hip to fall down the side of the berth leaving a well muscled thigh and calf above the rest of the sheet. Also revealed is a bare back, curvy sides, and strong shoulders. One bent knee might be turned one way, but the sleeping helm is turned the other way…the place where he was just laying.  
Laying on his berth is **his** bondmate. Magnus’ spark swells at the feel of her sleeping in his own spark. Softly he makes his way back to their berth and slides in on his own side. Part of him would really like to just touch and explore her soft body, yet another part of him is concerned his touch may break the sleep she really needs. Especially if they are to start a family. Instead he sends her light caresses through their bond.  
A smug smile comes across him as she hums nearly purring in her sleep. So she **can** feel him! For that, he sends an enamored and wanton one this time. Her mouth parts with a soft “Ah!” slipping out.  
He’s just about to give her one more when he feels something coming back. It’s the same feeling one gets when a mate smacks your aft playfully for being a rogue. He chuckles knowing that he has woken her up with an intimate need.  
Chromia barely cracks an optic to him and grouses, “Ultra Magnus, that was not fair.”  
He tries to look innocent but fails miserably, “What? I didn’t know you could actually feel it.”  
She scoots closer to him nuzzling her face into his throat. First she kisses then pinches a cable between her teeth making him squeak. “You liar.”  
The older mech chuckles with a bit of mirth, “And what are you going to do about it?”  
Chromia pulls back to look into those mischievous optics. For the first time she is seeing a hint of his younger life and for the first time wondering what she has gotten into with him. “Primus help me if our sparkling comes out this this side of you.”  
Magnus rolls over pinning her to the berth with his hips and propping his broad upper torso up by his elbows. “Primus help me if she is as wonderful as you.”  
Chromia daws at his compliment. She pushes up to touch their chests together, “Maybe we will get lucky and get one of each.”  
He snarls softly, “Let’s find out.”  
  
~~0~~  
While Moonracer, Firestar, and Chromia rest wrapped in warm arms, Rodimus and Elita have a far different time.  
After Ultra Magnus leaves with Chromia, Rodimus heads straight for his office to distract himself with incoming messages, notes Jazz had left him, and other Primal duties. Jazz finds him in the morning looking awful, but a bunch of paper work dealt with.  
Rodimus recognizes the look on Jazz’s face; it’s the same one he and Prowl had for Optimus when would he pull an all nighter. Unlike Optimus though, he has no mate keeping his berth warm waiting for him while he slaves away.  
Rodimus spends the rest of his day in the office until Kup plunks down into a chair and kicks his heels up to the desk edge, “Hey kid, ya know this reminds me of the time-”   
That’s where Rodimus finds an excuse to pick up a couple data pads and head towards the door. “Kup, I’ll have to catch up with you later. I really need to see some bots about this information here. Thanks for stopping by.”  
Rodimus leaves and a pink femme pokes her head in the door. Kup smiles up to her. “Works every time. Your turn now, Dar’ln.”  
Elita pats his arm, “Thanks, Kup.”   
He leans up to give her a fatherly kiss to the cheek. “Best take care of yourself as well or you will find me haunting you, too.”  
Elita blushes then turns to find the escaping Prime. She’s not a hundred percent positive how Rodimus spent his night, but knows hers was not very restful. The luxury suite made out of Alpha Trion’s old office sure is beautiful, but it’s also quite lonely. Alpha Trion is also gone and one of her mate’s greatest supporters. So although it is testament to the mentor to make his room a luxury suite, it is also very painful for her to stay in this room of all rooms.  
She knows that Rodimus is trying the best he can to do his duties and live up to his own mentor Optimus. Everyone is concerned that Rod will get lost within the “-imus’ hence sending in Kup to chase him out of the office today.  
Elita grabs a couple cubes here on the office floor of the tower as she begins her search. She passes through a room that she recognizes once held the old work stations of the data clerks. For a moment she can feel the ghost of Orion smiling to Ariel.   
Both of those bots are long dead and gone, though. Now there is only half sparked femme named Elita. She sighs heavily to push the past away once more and step on with her future.  
Lifting her head proudly, she walks through the room out a balcony door. It’s actually a veranda going all the way around this floor and there’s one spot she knows well. No she didn’t actually come here herself, but is was a comforting spot in Optimus’ memories.   
Sure enough she finds Rodimus sitting on the floor of this same nitch. Just perfect for a bot or two to see out across the whole city and even further into the distance with the walls on either side to cut the wind.  
Using her stealthy soft foot steps, Elita plucks the data pad right out of his hand before he even knows she is before him.  
“Hey! I need-”  
“To take a break,” she puts a cube into the dataless hand. He tries to swipe the pad out of her hand but she sits down beside him tucking it under her thigh. He will have to wrestle her for it and she’s pretty sure he’s not up to that with her right now.  
He huffs in defeat then takes a gulp of the cube. “How’d you find me?”  
Elita laughs, “Are you kidding me? You seriously think you are the first Prime to hide in this spot?”  
Rodimus shrugs then lets off an impish smile. “Yeah, I should have know you of all people would find me.”  
“This was one of Alpha Trion’s favorite places, too. He showed it to Orion.” With that she toasts her cube to his. “I would come to the base of this tower sometimes with Chromia whenever we got this far north after…they left.”  
Rod nods. He knows better than to say ‘sorry’ any more about the bonded mechs leaving their femmes behind. A double edged sword. Take them on a perilous journey while being chased by a very powerful warship or leave them on Cybertron being over seen by a Decepticon Guardian?  
“I bet Shockwave’s mad Optimus didn’t take you with him.” Rod finally says.  
Elita snorts a laugh then begins choking on the Energon that went up her nose. He pats her on the back with mixed feelings. Although he feels bad she is choking he is glad he could make her laugh. “Sorry.” He winces for saying the word once again.  
Elita catches that wince but decides to help the guy out. “Yeah I sure would have liked to be a fly on the wall when he had to contact Megatron after one of our best raids.”  
Rodimus toasts her cube this time. “I have to tell you, as much as we younger mechs missed you, we knew you would give him a run for his Energon. We had faith in you.”  
Elita smiles bashfully for the first time in a long time. “Thanks, Rod.”  
They both sit here for a long while soaking up the view, the fresh air, and safe company. Nothing really needs to be said, after all that is the point of this particular place. She leans her head to his arm and in return he leans his against her horns. After a few minutes, she loops her arms around his like a hug to lift his hand where she can examine it. This is his trigger hand. Rodimus nuzzles his face closer so he can watch what she is doing.  
“Elita, can I confess something to you,” he smiles softly.  
She smiles, “Sure, Rodimus.”  
He snorts, “Just Rod, right now, please.” She smirks too, so he continues. “I know the older mechs probably thought we younger, sprier-sporty ones were the ones that got all the femme’s attention but let me correct them. I don’t know how many times I went on a date and Optimus or Ironhide or even Ultra Magnus would walk by and there went my date’s optics. Quite a few times all dreamy. I even had one femme tell me as she practically drooled, ‘Elita is one lucky femme to have his spark. So noble, so handsome, so skilled. Primus! Look at those shoulders and aft! I wish there were more mechs like him in the world.’ Yeah, that date ended pretty quietly.”  
Elita weaves her fingers between his. “And what do you think now?”  
He inhales deeply then exhales very slowly. “How did they survive to be old mechs?”  
Her white hand closes around his dark one. “Optimus really wasn’t that much older than you, Rod, when he got the Matrix. He certainly was a lot more naive to battle and had to lean on Magnus, Ironhide and Prowl quite a bit just as you are leaning on Magnus, Kup and Jazz to help you with your diplomatic leadership. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She turns to look up at him, “At least he had Alpha Trion, you don’t even have that.”  
“Do I need him if I have you?”  
The femme’s cheeks redden and she looks away with the compliment of being as honorable as two Primes.  
Rod sets his cube down to put one finger under her chin turning it back to look up at him. “That was one of my last dates. Not because I couldn’t compete with those mechs of a femme’s fantasies, but because I looked at why those mechs chose those femmes to be their bondmates. Sure I might have been frivolous before, living up to my name and all, but after that, I knew I wanted a femme of quality.”  
“And?” she sees the honestly in those mature emerald optics.  
“All the good ones were taken,” his thumb grazes over her cheek.  
“Even Arcee?” she tries to find out how he really feels about the other pink femme.  
“You don’t move on your best friend’s gal. I know she only ever had optics for him in that way. She is too much of a friend to be anything more to me.” His thumb doesn’t stop playing with her jaw line until she pulls his hand down.  
“I’m not as honorable as you make me sound.”  
“Next you are going to tell me that Optimus was no god either?” He says that to make his point that he knows neither of them are perfect or unfaultable-- even if he does hold himself to that standard.  
“Rod…”  
“Look, I caught you two in the act once. Let me just say, I know he was as mech as the next guy.” Then mutters under his breath, “Can’t blame him either.”  
That does earn him an incredulous look. He shrugs and she tries to smile to the tease but her half-spark is heavy.  
“Can I make a confession to you?” she softly asks.  
Rod looks down to where their hands are entwined. “You have to answer me why you trust me with this confession first. Or do any others know?”  
She shakes her head. “I’ve kept this one to myself because it may kill the others if they knew. Hell, I think it’s what is probably killing me.”  
The black hand tightens over the white one. “Your secret is safe with me, Elita.”  
She gives his hand a squeeze then goes back to massaging and fondling his. “I think I’m dying of guilt more than anything else. You know that Chromia, Moonracer and I are all lying to each other so that the other will hang on, right?” He nods, she doesn’t have to look up to see it, she can feel it. “Optimus wanted a sparkling. I’m the one who said no. Because he held back, the other mechs did too. I let him take the blame and he let me make him take the blame for not having a sparkling. So my refusal damned all them and then damned all my femmes from having sparklings with their beloveds. And now look at them! Because I was too scared and everyone held us up on some ridiculous pedestal… I killed them Rod. I killed their dreams of a family.”  
Rodimus doesn’t think twice. He grabs her with his remaining hand and hauls her into his lap crushing her to his chest. The hand she is holding she crushes in her grip. He doesn’t care that his trigger finger is getting smashed between her grip and their chests. All he needs right now is to let her know she hasn’t lost any of them and he can’t lose her either.  
“Elita, I shouldn’t tell you this, but I think you need to know… Inferno and Firestar are expecting.”  
That’s her last straw. “Thank you, Primus,” she sobs against his flames.  
Rodimus holds her close and tight until her sobs dwindle down to a sniffle. First he pulls a clean cloth from his subspace and gives it to her. She dabs her optics then snuggles into his comfort. The Commander knows her secret guilt is safe with him for he carries his own guilt to a dead dream. His own rash move cost Optimus his life and a chance for Elita to recant her denying Optimus a family. Neither one of them says anything, they don’t need to quite honestly. If anything, this is something they both can relate to. As much as Elita does not blame Rod for Optimus’ death, Rod does not blame her for not having a family during a war.   
“Elita, it’s peace time now. Will you try to find love again?” He encourages her to not give up on her dream. After all, he did tell her that she is a young mech’s dream femme and plenty of mechs out there.  
Elita doesn’t look into those sweet emerald optics, instead she continues to look at the hand she desperately holds to like a life line. “I don’t know, Rod. I don’t know if I want to try. I’m so tired. Now that I know Firestar carries the torch of new hope, I think I can let go.”  
Rod goes stiff under her, but how can he blame her? Optimus and Elita were like the poster couple for enduring love. It would take an incredible mech to make that kind of impact on Elita’s spark again. He can not fathom any mech who would stand a chance. Still, her friends need her leadership skills and knowledge.  
His hand comforts her spine feeling her tense body relax. Feeling her relax, his body relaxes as well. “Stay just a little longer, please?”  
Drowsy from his soft touch and calm spark beat on top of the lack of sleep last night, she mewls, “I’ll try.”  
He too is finding his body ready to catch some sleep. He rests his cheek to her helm top groggily replying, “Alright.”  
It may not seem like the most comfortable positions for the body, but the soul just needs some quiet trusted comfort. The two of them find this short nap in the balcony alcove rejuvenates them more than a week off.  
  
~~0~~  
That night, Rodimus and Elita are first to arrive while the newly-bonds are the last two to arrive for the meeting. Chromia and Ultra Magnus actually look like they just woke up! Elita shoots Chromia a curious look who swiftly looks away. When Elita looks to Ultra Magnus, he is fully engaged in a professional conversation with Inferno that she can’t read anything from him. Something is going on, that much she is sure, but she’s just not exactly sure how serious it is between them.  
When new CMO Topspin takes his seat at the table, something snaps in Elita’s mind. Slowly she turns her head back to Chromia and watches her closely. After a few minutes, she notices that her best friend no longer coughs. A cough that has been increasingly worse since her spark mate died. The more she ponders, the more she realizes that Chromia didn’t cough the whole way home!   
Elita also notices that Chromia smiles for no reason and Ultra Magnus’ optics seem to flare and it has nothing to do with the dull conversation he is having with Inferno. She puts the pieces together rather quickly.  
Rodimus reaches under the table to give Elita’s wrist a squeeze to catch her silent attention. When she looks up to him, he seems very worried about something. “What’s wrong, Rodimus?”  
“You. Is something wrong with Chromia, you seem to be watching her quite closely.”  
Elita leans in. If she could share with him such a devastating secret than certainly she can share a happy one with him too. “I think Chromia and Mags bonded. She doesn’t cough anymore and he seems more relaxed.”  
Rodimus gets that rakish smile to his face but she gives him a warning scowl not to be mean. He returns a mock huff of being rebuked before he turns to the couple in question. He’s about to give a rebuttal to Elita’s observation until Magnus lets Chromia take his cube and drink from it, then set it back down. Magnus is not one for sharing cubes unless life and death on the battlefield. At home among the rules to conduct and etiquette, he will not stand for it. He will scowl and give a disturbed sigh even to the most high ranking of mechs. Here though, he picks up the same cube and drinks right after Chromia. Oh yes, they are mated for they don’t even realize what they just did.  
Rodimus turns back to Elita with a look of ‘see, you can have a second chance at love.’ Sadly she shakes her head to the encouragement to never give up.  
“We should get this meeting going,” she advises her Prime instead.  
He’s no fool. The conversation has been tabled for now. “Right.” With a deep breath taken, he turns back to the table, “Alright team, I call this meeting to order.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elita's health is in jeopardy. Just as Rodimus is getting more attached to Elita personally (rather than professionally or out of guilt) he can't handle losing any more.

The meeting goes professionally and smoothly. Rodimus is not that surprised that with Elita’s input that tasks are handled swiftly and efficiently. Projects are laid out carefully with Ultra Magnus and Chromia handling Military operations while Elita and Rodimus handle political duties. Inferno and Firestar will be handling safety and education services for the returnees.  
With the rest of things settled up, Rodimus closes the meeting. “So, next week we will meet again unless there is something specific that comes up. Right?”  
They all nod in agreement. “Meeting adjourned.”  
As they gather their data pads and start to push back from the table, Inferno clears his throat, “Um, just a second, guys. Now that all the official stuff is over… Firestar and I would like to make it known that we are…expecting.”  
Topspin drops his data pad and his face beams bright. “A sparkling!” For a medic who has been saving lives on the battlefield and losing so many, the birth of a brand new life is the greatest part of his field. “It’s been a very long time since anyone had sparkling, I’m going to have to dig up all the material I can find!”  
Laughter goes around the table as to who is happier: the expecting couple or the new CMO. In the end it doesn’t really matter, though.  
Rodimus stands back beside Ultra Magnus watching the good wishes go around. “Looks like just the perfect news we needed to wrap up our first meeting.”  
“Indeed,” Magnus softly rumbles. There’s a glint in his optic that Rodimus could swear means something more. Is it a glimmer of hope?  
Chromia slyly looks over to Magnus and Rodimus sees the matching glimmer. His spark soars not just for Chromia and Magnus hoping to start their own family, but that Elita can finally let go of her guilt.  
Thinking of her, he swiftly gives her all his attention. He notices her leaning a hip rather heavily to the solid table top as if to let it support her full weight as she talks to Firestar and Topspin. Carefully he lays a hand on her back between the shoulders. Ever so softly he is accessing how much weight she has on the table and he finds he is right.   
Elita looks up to him and can see that concern bleeding through his smile of support for Firestar and even Topspin. She reaches out to pat his chest lightly in her silent way of saying ‘don’t worry about me’. His slightly narrowing optics shows he won’t stop worrying about her.  
A few moments later and everyone else part to either start on their duties or spend some quality private time. Elita makes no move until it is just her and Rodimus in the room. With a flick to the table controls at his end of the table, he calls the door to shut. Elita tries to slide away from him, but the younger healthier mech is too fast. With a hand on either side of her body, she is forced to sit on the table and trapped by his body and gaze.  
“Rod- please don’t.” She starts by pushing gently at his chest.  
“Don’t what?” He doesn’t budge.  
“Don’t tell me to drop my guilt just because she has announced the coming sparkling and Chromia has found a new mate. I might be slightly relieved but still…”  
Rod takes a slow deep inhale. He has far too much respect for her to ignore her request to not be badgered. He exhales just as slowly through clenched jaws. The look in his optics does plea with her to let go of her guilt. Even this Elita can’t handle seeing in the emerald greens so she looks down to her hands still pushing against his noble chest.  
“Fine,” he clenches out. “Let me see you home, please?”  
Elita only nods. How can she refuse such a kind request. “I guess we could start discussing how we are going to need to establish educators again and even begin refining Energon to a weaker grade for the younglings. I’m sure that Firestar won’t be the first.”  
Rod steps back pulling up to his full height, “I agree with you there.”  
Elita looks up to him with her own curious brow, “Is there someone else expecting?”  
He shakes his head lightly and holds a hand out to her to help her, “Not yet, but I have a pretty good feeling that there are more couples trying as soon as the news gets out.”  
She takes his hand giving it a squeeze, “That will help me more than anything.”  
Finally the seriousness in his optics lift to a bit of hope. “Good.” He gives her hand a slight tug and she slides off to stand beside him. As much as he should let go of her hand, he doesn’t. Nor does she pull her hand out of his.  
  
The trip up to her quarters is rather silent with each wrapped up in their own thoughts still holding hands. When they make it to the door that was once Alpha Trion’s office, Elita doesn’t go in.  
“Is there anything wrong here?” He is quite worried again.  
Elita looks blankly at the door. “I appreciate the gift of being treated like a royal widow, but this is the office of the mech who was a mentor to not just my mate but me as well. It’s very hard knowing this is where he saw our future and helped mould us into the leaders we became.” She turns back up into Rod’s supportive optics. “Sometimes I just want to be Ariel again. Do you know what I mean?”  
A rueful smirk comes out, “Yeah, sometimes brazen innocent Hot Rod would rather be out playing around than loyal and responsible Rodimus.”  
She returns his look with her own. Yeah he really can understand. So many of these other bots joined the ranks and trained to become what they are now. There are others that were thrust into leadership and their identities instantly changed before they were ready. Her hand gives his a squeeze at the same time as he squeezes hers making them both laugh lightly.  
“How are you settling into your quarters?”   
Rod shrugs. “By force. I don’t know why anyone thought I would need a suite with so many rooms. I’m rarely in there and it’s not like I have a lot of guests staying over.”  
Elita pokes him in his flames, “Maybe someone is hopping that part of the maturity of Rodimus will start his own family.”  
He snorts, “Yeah right! Like who the hell will have anything to do with a mech who spends more time in his office solving petty galactic squabbles than actually being at home?”  
Elita’s pointer becomes a palm flat to his spark. “She will have to be very special indeed.”  
Rod swallows hard as it hits him full force; she was once a special sparkmate who put up with all this crap. It’s very unlikely that he will ever find a femme as great as she. “I’m sorry.”  
She giggles patting his chest, “No, it is I that am sorry for you. Honestly, I think a sparkmate is probably something that might give you a reason to get out of that office.”  
Rod rolls his optics, “Yeah well like I already told you, all the good ones have been taken.”  
As azure blue and emerald green optics stare into each other’s souls, the throats both slowly bob in swallowing down a hard truth. She is not taken any longer and can help him greatly. On top of that, he really can be a comfort to her in a way no one else can ever truly understand.  
Slowly he backs up out of her touch. There’s a piece of rash side of him that wants to swoop down and kiss her, but the Hot Rod side of him respects (if not fears) her too much to do so. He will not lie to himself that she is sexy as all get-out and the wicked commander side of her is just icing on the cake.  
“I-uh-gotta go,” he very un-Primely dashes away.  
Elita feels her cheeks burn in a way she hasn’t felt in a very long time. In the past mechs have respected or been too afraid of Optimus Prime to ever have an elicit thought about her. Now a Prime of the next generation is smitten with her?! Her spark flutters like she never thought it ever would …again.  
She looks to the quarters and knows she can not stay here any longer for it is a symbol of her past. With a touch to her com, she pings Chromia. “Hey, can you break away from Mags for a moment and meet me in your quarters?”  
Chromia gasps and tries to start refuting her private relationship with the General, but when Elita nearly pleads in the friendly way of hers, she doesn’t try any longer. “Yeah, I’m on my way.”  
“Thanks, Chromia,” Elita sighs with relief.  
  
Elita and Chromia arrive at the door at nearly the same time. Chromia opens the door and they silently enter. Chromia chews on her lip for a moment in that way that Elita knows all too well. She has something to say, but not sure if she should.  
Her pink friend though laughs lightly at the expression and then pulls her into a tight hug. “So, how is Mags?”  
Chromia sighs heavily that her friend is pleased and hugs her back. It’s hard keeping a secret from Elita that she has known for way too long and shared way too much with. And certainly when it comes to matters of the spark about mechs.  
Elita pulls back so that she can look into her friend’s worried face. “Chromia, I’m very happy that you and Mags have found each other. You two are a good match and I have no worries for either of you.”  
Chromia bursts into tears hugging her friend tightly. “I wanted to tell you so bad, but I didn’t want to hurt you or make it seem I have forgotten ‘Hide.”  
Now it’s Elita that pouts, “’Mia, you could never stop loving that sweet mech even if Primus told you to. And I know that Mags will always respect what you two had.”  
Chromia nods aggressively with another sniffle that her friend really does get it.  
Elita pulls a smile out of her pout, “And Mags is very lucky to have you as his mate. I know you will take good care of each other. Lastly, if anyone has a problem with you two bonding, they can take it up with me!”   
Chromia stares deeply into those optics she has been so worried for. “So you will stick around to be an aunt to our sparklings?”  
The other widow’s throat gulps hard. With a heavy sigh, her mind can’t help but flick back to why she called Chromia here in the first place. “I’ll try, ‘Mia. If not for myself, I will trying to hang on for your next generation.”  
The dusky blue femme clings to her friend once more. “Thanks, Elita.”   
It takes her a moment to remember that it was Elita that called her here, and not the other way round. Once it does hit though, she jerks back, “Why did you call me here?”  
Elita chuckles and steps out of her friend’s arms. “I can’t stay in those rich and royal quarters. It’s not me and… I’m not the Prime’s mate any more.” She looks down to her pedes, “I’m just Elita now.”  
Chromia comes up behind her and wraps those strong arms around the pink ones. “You are a Commander in your own right, but I understand what you mean too by being just Elita. Elita who has always been my friend.”  
Elita turns her head over her shoulder to look back at her friend.  
“My friend deserves a second love too.” Then taps her friend’s nose, “When you are ready.”  
Elita smiles softly to that encouragement. She brings her hands up to keep Chromia’s arms around her, and leans her helm into her friend’s. “All I was going to ask, is if you aren’t using these quarters, can I borrow them?”  
Chromia nods lightly. It pains her that Elita bypasses the encouragement to love again, yet is also pleased that Elita hasn’t completely shut off the idea. Just for giggles, she nudges again.  
“Hey, you know Rod-”  
Now Elita does cut her off with a pinch to the hand. “You leave Rod alone. That poor kid has enough on his plate without some dope trying to play matchmaker for him, too.”  
“OUCH!” Chromia winces and pulls back. “And by the way, that is no ’kid’ leading us these days, if you haven’t looked closely.” She scowls rubbing her hand, “I might be ‘mated, but I do know a fine mech when I see one. And he has honor to go with that bod of his.”  
Elita shoves Chromia a bit further away. “So much for ‘when you are ready’, hum?”  
Chromia snorts then tries again, “Look, I might have been a little enraptured by Mags, but I have seen the way Rod is looking at you.”  
As much as she tries to shove Rod’s blushing face out of her mind, she takes a deep breath. “He looks at me like a mother, a harsh drill sergeant, or even the widow of a god.”  
That does pull Chromia from looking at her hand. There is definitely something Elita is hiding in the way she forces that out. But she also knows that pushing her friend is not going to make things any better. If anything, she probably needs a break as much as Rod.  
“Alright, I’ll drop it. Of course the quarters are yours and you know where to find me if you need me. Try to enjoy being back in Iacon, alright?”  
Elita nods. “I’m sorry, Chromia.”  
Chromia comes back to her friend and hugs her tightly, “No, you shouldn’t be. If anyone, I should be.”  
With a warm sigh of contentment to the embrace, Elita smiles, “Chromia, one of the reasons you are my dear friend is because your share your happiness with me. Thank you.” Then she pulls back and drags Chromia to the door, “Now, if I am to be an aunt, I suggest you go back to your mate. Be sure to tell Mags I say hello.”  
Chromia nods twice more and then leaves the quarters to do as suggested.  
  
That leaves Elita in standard quarters to contemplate this new role she will have now. Yes she will be an advisor to the Prime, but now also to be a matronly aunt to the next generation. She sinks to the berth, if her spark holds on.  
She’s so tired. Yes it was a good sleep last night against Rodimus, but now, she’s tired again. It’s so easy to get tired these days.  
Elita leans over. Too tired to even pull the blanket over herself, she slips into deep stasis.  
  
~~0~~  
The next morning, Elita doesn’t answer Rodimus’ message ping so he sends it again. She still doesn’t answer. Unable to break from the meeting with these emissaries they were supposed to meet together, the concerned Prime sends Blurr up to her assigned quarters to check on her. When no one answers the door there either, Blurr informs his Prime via private com.  
“Jazz! Topspin! Elita-1’s quarters immediately!” Prime is not quiet this time as he activates the com to the Special Operations Officer and CMO. “Excuse me,” Rodimus barely states as he dashes out the door to join his summoned officers.  
He doesn’t even waste time with the elevator, simply racing up the stairs to the gilded quarters. Topspin and Jazz are already there and spring the door open, just as Rodimus arrives. All three are very surprised to find the quarters empty. The berth doesn’t even look like it has been slept in.  
“Has she been kidnapped?” Rodimus is quick to fear.  
Jazz carefully scans the room. The Wrecker training in Topspin has him searching the door for any sign of forced entry.  
“I don’t see anything,” Jazz finally replies.  
Topspin shakes his head as well, “I don’t see anything here either.”  
With a trembling spark, Rodimus com’s Ultra Magnus. “Elita is missing. Seal the city.”  
Klaxons immediately blare soon followed by a frantic com from Chromia. “What do you mean Elita is missing?!”  
Rodimus is in no mood to deal with a distraught friend while trying to keep his own emotions in check and stay in military control. He nearly snaps his responses back. “She didn’t show to this morning’s meeting. She isn’t responding to her com and she isn’t in her quarters.”  
“Meet me at my assigned quarters.”  
“Chromia! I don’t have time-”  
“She’s stayed in mine last night. Just meet me there,” Chromia nearly orders back.  
Rodimus snaps his fingers and the other two officers follow his next hand signal. A flight down and a few corridors over, Rodimus finds a door open and Chromia bee lining it for the berth. “Elita! Wake up!”  
Rodimus picks up his pace and kneels at the berth side to brush a hand over the pink helm. “Come on Elita!”  
“Sir, if I may?” the medic tries to get in between the other two.  
Almost ashamed, Chromia and Rodimus pull aside so that Topspin can get his scans and readings. Rodimus folds his arms tightly over his chest to give his hands biceps to crimp to. “Why is she here and not upstairs?”  
Chromia chews on her lip in desperate fear of actually losing her closest friend. “She’s not the Prime’s mate any more and she doesn’t want to be treated like royalty. It’s too painful. She just wants to be normal.”  
Rodimus huffs, “Doesn’t she know that is exactly what makes her so incredible? She’s just moves like she’s just a regular femme, in in actuality she’s amazing.”  
Chromia’s mind pulls from it’s worry to look up at the mech beside her. Rodimus has a honed look on Elita like she’s the only one in the universe he can see. Before she can lay a hand to his arm in comfort, her own mate dashes into the room.  
“You found her?! Why didn’t you tell me so I could cancel the alarm and stop the city wide panic!” Ultra Magnus is both relieved that his fellow commander has been found, but also frustrated that Rodimus didn’t bother to tell him. Rodimus doesn’t hear him at all though making the older mech purse his lips. That is until he sees the concern on his sparkmate’s face just on the other side of the orange mech. “Chromia?”   
Chromia moves past Rodimus to slip her arms around Ultra Magnus’ waist and lean on him for comfort. Ultra Magnus pulls double duty by wrapping an arm around Chromia’s shoulders to secure her to his larger frame while using his other hand to com the security deck. “Stand down, she’s been found.” Once he gets the acknowledgement reply from the security deck, he takes in all the activity in the room.  
“Jazz?”  
Jazz steps away from Topspin to fill in the General. “It’s like she’s in stasis lock. We can roust her to the surface. Topspin hasn’t finished his initial scans, though.”  
“Um,” Magnus simply grunts. “Prime? Your guests?”   
Magnus is not trying to be cold in pulling Rodimus from a serious situation, its just he knows Rod too well. That mixture of fear and guilt are trying to override his duties as leader.  
“They can Primus-damned wait!” Rodimus snaps. That’s retort is enough even for Chromia to lift her head from her mate’s chest in surprise.  
“Rodimus PRIME,” Ultra Magnus emphasizes the title to remind of the duty at hand.  
Rodimus turns his head and narrows his gaze at his mentor. Yes he understood everything that was implied. And unlike some other Primes that WOULD put duty above personal relationships and friendships, (such as his predecessor), he will not. “GENERAL, why don’t you and your mate see to them?” It wasn’t a request, it was an order. More than that, Rodimus was making his stand here and now. “I won’t leave her alone.”  
Although Chromia is a bit surprised by Rodimus’ tone towards Magnus, it does make her smile. She can see the tinkling of something else in Rodimus. Maybe it’s just her freshly bonded spark, but she hopes that she’s not wrong and also prays that Elita will wake up long enough to see and take a chance with that look on Rodimus’ face.  
“Mags, why don’t we see what we can do in the conference room?” She pats her hand against his proud chest. “I think Elita is in good hands here.”  
Jazz looks between Magnus and Rodimus and then Chromia’s gaze drifting between Elita and Rodimus. He too gets a sly smile on his Special Operations face. “I’ll go see to the security detail and let everyone know it was just a misunderstanding.” He give Chromia a wink with his smirked lips and then heads out of the room.  
Rodimus jerks his helm away from Ultra Magnus and back to Topspin hemming-and ahhing over his tricoder.  
Ultra Magnus takes the cold shoulder as a dismissal and heads out of the room. Chromia leans into Rodimus to give that comfort he had planned earlier, “I’m sure with some TLC she will be just fine.”  
Rodimus says nothing just fiddling with the chrome pipes on his arms. Chromia dashes off to assist her mate, but spares a last look at her pale friend on the berth. “Give him a chance, Elita,” she whispers.


	9. Topspin to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire welcomes Moonracer back to Icon and to the lab with his buddies Perceptor & Wheeljack.  
> Chromia and Ultra Magnus have a spark to spark with CMO Topspin.  
> Rodimus stays by Elita's side as her vitals slip further and further down.

While Ultra Magnus and Chromia are making themselves at home in the General’s quarters, down below in the lab area, Perceptor and Moonracer are getting settled. They are not required to attend the meeting with the other officers, but they already know Inferno and Firestar‘s news.  
Percy certainly doesn’t mind waking up to Moonracer in his arms, but he absolutely does not want to discredit her honor either. When there is a knock on the blast doors, he leaps off the makeshift berth to be at his lab station by the time Wheeljack fully enters. No need to give him any more fuel for a rumor than need be.  
Wheeljack is quiet in entering the room. Too quiet which only leaves Perceptor to reason that he saw them sometime earlier all snuggled up. He can only be grateful Wheeljack did not find them together back at her old base!  
The white stripped mech takes another stool and sits down beside his friend. “Need any help catching up on that experiment?”  
Perceptor’s shoulders lose all their tension. Wheeljack is gentlemech enough to say nothing about what he saw earlier. On top of that, he is keeping his voice low as not to disturb the sleeping femme. “I should be alright. Thank you for keeping an optic on everything.”  
Wheeljack smiles, “Eh, if you can’t count on your fellow scientists, then who can you count on?”  
Perceptor turns and gives his friend a smile.  
“A fellow sniper?”   
Both mechs jump with a squeak and racing sparks then turn to the giggling blanket covered femme. “I’m sorry mechs, it was just too perfect, I couldn’t resist.”  
Wheeljack smacks Perceptor in the shoulder with the back of his hand. “This is the LAST thing we need in the lab!”  
Moonracer blinks and then drops the blanket to plant her blanket covered-fists firmly to her hips. “What? A femme?!”  
Wheeljack gives her his most charming smirk, “Nope. Another sneaky aft sniper.”  
She scowls trying to look hurt but can’t hold it when he is welcoming her in. “Well, I haven’t lost my scientific touch just because I‘m a sharp shooter.”  
“Thank goodness,” comes from the tall white mech pushing the blast doors open fully.  
“Skyfire? Is that really you?!” Moonracer spins completely dropping the blanket to the floor.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he flicks two fingers off his forehelm in a warm salute before lowering to a knee so he can accept her rushing hug. “How are you, Sweetspark?”  
Moonracer, Starscream and Skyfire had been in science classes together long before the war. After graduation, she had lost contact with the mechs, but heard about Skyfire’s MIA status. Ratchet had sent the femmes a report about his revival, but of course she hadn’t seen him…until now.  
For Skyfire, finding out that his sweet classmate had bonded to the beloved CMO Ratchet certainly made him both happy, but sad that war had separated the couple. Ratchet’s death was a blow to him as well. Not only did he lose his friend Ratchet, but he couldn’t comfort Moonracer.   
Now, not only can he comfort her, but also welcome her home. Moonracer clings to her large warm classmate ever so glad to find a piece of her peaceful prewar life safe and sound. Over her shoulder, Skyfire lifts his chin slightly to look at Perceptor. He can see the conflict going across his other friend’s face.   
He gives a smile to Perceptor then pulls back to place a plutonic kiss to her forehelm before looking down into her wet optics. That same smile is on his face as he whispers to her, “Just got a thing for the nerds, don’t you?” He flicks a look to Perceptor to silently let her know, he knows there is something budding between them.  
Moonracer’s cheeks flame at her old friend figuring it out so quickly, “Umm, well.. Because I am one myself?”  
“And a kick aft sniper as well.” He gives her a wink, “Primus couldn’t make a better pairing.”  
Before she can say anything, Skyfire turns her around by large hands to her shoulders. “SO! Looks like we got one more for the Nerd Herd and it’s about time! What do you say we get things going? What kind of experiments have you been busy with, Moonracer?”  
The four scientists settle down next to the planning board and make plans to add her experiments to the lab when they will arrive with the rest of the closure of the femme base.  
Perceptor’s spark is calm and yet swollen in happiness that his friends are back together and Moonracer will have something to hold onto. Even when he has to go on his missions with Drift, she will be safe and sound with activities and their companions.  
  
~0~  
The sound of the Klaxon has them all still and listen for the PA broadcast. When it breaks that they are looking for Elita, Perceptor wraps his arms around Moonracer instinctively.  
Skyfire puts a hand up, “I’ll go and see what we can do. You three stay here. I’ll contact you.” With that he lays a warm hand to her shoulder, “Hey, stay calm. We will get this all sorted out.”  
“Thanks, Skyfire,” she smiles tearfully from the comfort of her lover’s chest and he is gone. For such a big mech, he shouldn’t be able to move that softly.  
Wheeljack knows her well enough, “Think you can help us catalog these results while we wait?” She nods grateful for a simple distraction.  
  
~0~  
It doesn’t take long and they hear the all clear reply. Both Wheeljack and Perceptor sigh when she relaxes even more. None of them can bear the thought of stress taking another femme’s life. Certainly not one as special as Moonracer.  
  
That night, when they shut down the lab, Moonracer weaves her fingers through Perceptor’s. “Can we talk?”  
The other two white mechs say their good-byes and leave the couple to head to his quarters alone. Skyfire and Wheeljack share a smile hoping that Perceptor won’t wait too long to pop the question. Both of them know how hard he has been hiding his feelings for her and for how long. They also both know that Ratchet would approve if not encourage this couple if he could.  
  
~~0~~  
While Perceptor and Moonracer are having a very deep talk, Rodimus is pacing outside the ICU room. Ultra Magnus knows better than to try stopping a Prime while he’s pacing.  
Finally Topspin comes out leaving First Aide inside to keep an optic on Elita. The blue medic holds his hands up to stop any questions before they can appear.  
“We all know that only fifty percent of sparkmates survive the death of their mate. These femmes are warriors and thus that certainly gives them an extra fighting chance. On top of that, a close knit team helps them even more. But we must face facts; the spark is weak even if the spirit is strong. Elita has been injured several times already in battle and that adds into her health status.”  
Rodimus and the others nod into understanding the information, yet still they want the bottom line.  
Topspin does not leave them hanging, “It’s touch and go right now. At the moment she’s in a coma. There’s nothing else I can do. Her body is trying to heal, but her spark might be ready to pass on.”  
Rodimus’ massages his brow trying to stave off the thoughts of laying Elita to rest next to her mate. “Can I see her?”  
Topspin nods lightly, “Of course. Even though she’s in a coma, she can probably hear us.” Everyone can hear that he too does not want to lose this patient, but must also face reality.  
Rodimus silently nods, and then makes his way past the CMO to Elita’s berth side. First Aide gives his Prime a soft respectful dip of the helm. He can see an all too solemn look on the mech’s face. “I’ll be right outside if you need me. Take all the time you need.”  
“Thank you, First Aide,” Rodimus gives a weak smile to the medic. Once more the white and red mech gives a dip and then glides out of the room like a spirit. Rodimus takes the stool at the berth side.  
  
Elita looks so peaceful all asleep and resting. Sure there are wires coming from her chest into the soft beeping monitors, but other than that, she just looks like her beautiful self in soft repose. Like she did sleeping in his arms just the other night.  
Softly he grazes the side of her dear face with a dark knuckle. His other hand tenderly clasps her pearl-pink one. When he can no longer look at her sleeping face, he lowers his helm bringing her fingertips to his lips. There he whispers a prayer over them.  
“Please Primus, don’t let her slip away. Of course I do not want to keep her in a state like this, but… we were just starting to get to know and help each other. If you must take her, then you are certainly going to have to hold me up more than you already have. I thought for sure when you brought her back into my life, it was your way of giving me your support. I’m not strong enough to do this on my own. Please, help me. Please, give her what little strength I have left if you need to.”  
Slow silent tears slip over his lips and over her finger tips.  
  
~~0~~  
When Topspin comes to check on Elita with her next set of visitors, they all take a moment to breathe in the sight. Rodimus is asleep with his head beside Elita’s on bent elbow, her hand tucked under his chin within his remaining hand.  
As much as Chromia is wanting to spend time with her dear friend, she knows their Prime needs his sleep more. She motions Topspin outside the room and closes the door. “When he leaves, let me know. I think he really needs this right now.”  
Topspin nods, “I concur. I have been very worried about Rodimus. When the news came of finding you all, his pressure sky rocketed. I snuck a scan over him during the meeting. He seems a whole lot more relaxed when with Elita. She even seems to be doing better in his presence. I don‘t know if it‘s him or the Matrix though.”  
Chromia pats his arm. “You are doing all that you can, Topspin. No one expects you to be Ratchet but we femmes know exactly how talented you are.”  
Although his cheeks are blushing to his medical skills he has to tease to his personal ones, “So ah, that news got around the base, too?”  
Chromia giggles slapping him hard on the shoulder. There’s only one femme he has optics for and the femmes all know it. “Hang in there you randy Wrecker, she’ll be here soon enough. Until then, just look after those two, will you?”  
He salutes her, “Yes ma’am.”  
Ultra Magnus is waiting for her at the door and gives her a look. There is no one else here, just the three of them. Chromia bites her lip and then turns back to Topspin. “Can I ask you for one more scan?”  
Topspin’s brow wrinkles, “Of Elita?”  
Chromia feels her hand taken by Ultra Magnus, giving her the support she need to ask. “I know it might be too soon, but… am I expecting?”  
Topspin smiles broadly. “Let’s find out!”  
  
~0~  
The scan is inconclusive which is frustrating to all three of them. The medic does have good news for the couple though.  
“Chromia, your spark is very happy and healthy with Ultra Magnus. I can see that it is preparing itself to incubate, but it’s too soon to get an accurate reading if there’s a second spark in there, or your ailing spark healing with it’s second sparkmate. I’m sorry I can’t give you a better answer.” Poor Topspin is frustrated, too.  
With his mate tucked snuggly to his side, Ultra Magnus asks softly, “Is it alright if we keep trying?”  
Chromia looks up into his hopeful yet worried optics. Hopeful that they may eventually get a sparkling, but worried their attempts are harming her.  
Topspin’s frown curls up into a bright smile. “I don’t see why not. Your bond is very healthy and if the spark is already anxious, your chances are probably better than ever right now!”  
Chromia is curled into her mate’s protective embrace and he nuzzles her helm top.  
Topspin looks between the couple and the resting leaders. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t I ping you if either of them stir. Meanwhile you two can relax together.”  
Magnus lays a hand to his medic’s shoulder. “Thank you. Don’t hesitate to inform us.”  
Topspin smiles, “I won’t, Sir.” It’s his way of letting the general know he knows how important the older mech holds his rank.  
With a nod, Magnus and Chromia return to their quarters to try once again for a sparkling.  
  
~0~  
Later the next solar-cycle, Perceptor and Moonracer stop by the ICU. Rodimus is awake poking at his data pad still sitting beside Elita. Elita is still unconscious beeping away.  
Moonracer dashes to Elita’s side taking her hand and talking to her as if she’s wide awake.  
Perceptor looks over the monitors making his assessment before speaking to the Prime. “Is there anything I can do to help you, Rodimus?”  
Topspin pokes his head in the door to answer that, “YES! Take him for a walk!”  
“I’m not a petro-puppy who needs to relieve himself.” Rodimus growls.  
“No, you’re not. Nor are you Roller-” he stops himself before finishing with ’or Optimus.’ Instead he sighs, “She’ll be fine if you just want to go check on the others for a few moments or other Prime-ly duties. Moonracer is here and could probably use a little alone time with Elita, don‘t you think?”  
Perceptor arches a brow to Rodimus to take the medic’s advice.  
Rodimus looks over to Moonracer who is trying to be brave and act like she’s not bothered by seeing Elita in this state. His spark sinks in realizing that he has been hogging the time with Elita. As much as he doesn’t want to leave her alone, there are others who need to be alone with her.  
“Alright, I’ll be back,” Rodimus rises.  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Perceptor is sincere in his question in looking to aid in any way he can.  
Rodimus just shakes his head and nudges a thumb towards Moonracer, “I think you have someone else who needs you right now.” He pats the red shoulder, “Thank you though, Perceptor.”   
Perceptor nods and brings a chair to Moonracer. Rodimus looks to Topspin but nothing really needs to be said between them, just respectful nods and he heads out the door.  
  
As Rodimus makes his way out of the medical wing, he knows one of the things he can do for Elita right now is to make sure her femmes arrive safely in Iacon. With a few taps to the data pad he schedules a meeting for the key officers and tie in Springer too.  
Ultra Magnus and the others are pleased to see Rodimus getting down to business and out of his wallow. The plans are clear and aggressive in moving forward quickly, but by no means sloppy. A mech on a mission, is what the General sees and by the smiles of the others around the table, they see it too.  
  
That night instead of returning to his quarters to sleep though, Rodimus returns to Elita’s side. He thinks he is sneaking in, but Topspin isn’t dumb. On top of that, the CMO is pleased that Rodimus took a break, so there’s no need to harass him any more. If resting by Elita’s side will help him sleep better, then who is he to stop him?  
Topspin does check in the room before he turns the medbay over to First Aide for the next shift. Rodimus has dropped his data pad, and his head has fallen against her pillow in his sleep. It makes the Wrecker Medic smile to see their forehelms touching. He will sleep well himself knowing those two will be alright.  
  
~0~  
But Elita’s not alright. Over the few days, her vitals are slipping slower and cooler. Rodimus is hoping she will hang on long enough for her femmes to arrive the next day. Maybe hearing all their voices safe and needing her will be just the ticket to bring her back around.  
Tonight he slips to his knees at her berth side. Pressing her hand between his prayer folded ones, bows his head, and pours his spark out to Primus. Most of all, he is begging for peace and understanding for Primus‘ will. Never has Rod ever felt more of his faith alive in the deity than now.  
For a second, his mind twitches that maybe it’s a good thing all the femmes he pursued before turned him down, because at least that regard he is still pure. He may have death on his hands of both friend and foe, he’s sworn quite a bit, but he’s never truly blasphemed Primus. And right now, he needs Primus more than ever on his side.  
  
Just as Rodimus feels himself being encompassed in Primus’ protection, an alarm goes off breaking him from his meditation. He jumps up and runs a hand over Elita’s helm.  
“Hang on, Elita. Please, hang in here. Stay with us a little longer.” It’s not his voice crying out but his spark.  
She begins convulsing and gasping. First Aide is already moving having called Topspin as soon as the alarms went off.  
Without thinking, just moving by intuition (and before First Aide can stop him or Topspin can return) Rod pulls his flamed chest panel off and tosses it aside. At the same moment, he leaps onto the berth, knees straddling her.  
“Elita…,” Rod’s voice is almost holy as he leans over.  
First Aide gasps and reaches for Rod, but he moves too quickly.  
The closer Rod’s bared spark and the Matrix get to Elita, the calmer Elita’s body becomes. She stops shaking, she goes from gasping to panting. Her pressure begins to reduce.  
By the time Topspin arrives, Rod is on his knees and elbows with his exposed spark and the Matrix touching her still closed up chest. His hands are calmly stroking over her horns and his forehelm is touching hers. Tears are leaking down his face onto hers, but no one dares touch them.  
No one knows for sure all the power the Matrix can behold. All the medics know right now, is that Elita is stable and their Prime does not seem to be in any sort of distress. In fact, Rodimus is smiling as he whispers to Elita.  
In a short amount of time, Elita blinks her optics open. For some reason, she is not startled to see a pair of glistening green ones looking back at her so closely.  
“Hi,” he smiles and pulls back just enough so they can see each other better.  
She doesn’t speak, but she does smile warmly. She tries to lift a hand, but it’s too weak and flops back down making her frown slightly.  
Rod just continues to smile and pulls back so that his arms are straight in propping himself over her. “Take it easy.”  
“Rodimus, let us take a look at her,” Topspin is still in awe but is also cautious.  
Rod starts to pull back further to get off the berth so that the medics can get in and do their job, but Elita shakes her head and her hand tries to grab on to his nearest armor to keep him right there. The monitors show her spark rate beginning to increase and also her pressure.  
“Shhh, it’s okay, Elita. I’m not going anywhere. Shhhh,” he soothes a hand over her cheek again. As he starts to move to her side, First Aide quickly drops the rail on the side of the berth. The Prime’s aft and pedes may hang off the edge a bit, but at least he is still at her side.  
Elita can now reach his hand and slips her palm over his. She might not have the strength yet to clasp it, but this is close enough for now. Her head lulls to the side where she can look into his sweet face. “Hi,” her vocorder croaks out and her optics close.  
Rodimus jerks his optics to the medics in worry. Topspin smiles and then pats an orange shoulder panel.  
“She’s asleep. Not the deep coma of before, but much lighter and just resting. Her vitals are looking better. Not perfect, but certainly a lot better. Can you stay?”  
Rodimus tears his optics from the medical professional to the wonderful femme beside him. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Primal Love

Topspin and First Aide open a three way com-line with Rodimus. This way Rodimus can hear everything they are saying and add his input as well, but they can keep the conversation silent so Elita can rest. They also attach monitors to Rodimus as well. The last thing they need is a sick Prime on their hands, too!  
So far Elita’s readings are taking her back to where she was when first admitted yet also improving nicely. Rodimus’ condition doesn’t seem to change at all physically. Emotionally of course he is concerned, but he’s not panicking. This is a very good sign.  
  
Jazz and Magnus bring him his daily reports once they learn he is staying next to Elita for medical reasons. This way he is able to maintain his duties. One of the most touchy of events of the day is that the femmes are to arrive the very next night after Elita has come out of her coma. Plans need to be finalized.  
Jazz organizes a plan to have them all settled into their quarters. Hopefully a good long rest and then individual medical check ups the next day will help to delay them from seeing Elita. The check ups will be done in the clinic down the hall and not here in the ICU ward, so that should help as well. Jazz winks to both of the leaders, “Operations specialist at your service.”  
Rodimus chuckles lightly shaking his head. “Well, just make sure that Topspin gets a little time with one of our new arrivals.”  
Jazz smirks, “As long as you make sure our VIP patient stays well.”  
Although they are using very soft voices, they are surprised when a mutter comes from Elita. “Go away, Jazz. Too early.” And she has enough energy to roll onto her side pressing her cheek into the warmth of the chest beside her. “Ummm.”  
Rodimus cups an arm behind her so that she doesn’t slump back down. Ultra Magnus cocks a brow and a smirkish grin comes across Jazz’s face to say something randy. Even though Rod is quite a bit younger than Jazz, his glare is pretty potent to deliver the silent message. So Jazz just raises his hands in silent defeat and leaves the room beaming.  
Ultra Magnus is the one who leans over his shoulder and actually says something, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”  
Rodimus watches the newly bonded mech stride out of the room with a rather spry step to his gait. It leaves the young Prime wondering if Magnus is giving a warning or an encouragement. After all, Magnus and Chromia did finally spill the beans about bonding while still back at the femme base.  
  
Like a switch in his head, Rodimus thinks about Chromia. She’s become so much healthier now that she has bonded with Magnus. Moonracer even looks brighter just by spending more time with Perceptor and clearly there are romantic feelings there!  
Rod looks back down to the femme curled next to him. There’s no question about the deep feelings he has for her. This is not youthful crush any longer. He knows that he has come to truly fall in love with her. But, what of her? Is he still just Hot Rod to her?  
“You think too much,” she mutters.  
“I do?” he nuzzles her audio.  
“Um hum. I can hear your processor running over time. Shhh, it keeps me awake and I’m so tired.” She slides a hand up over his cheek and pats it weakly.  
Rod’s cheeks warm up to her touch, but his spark is twisting in knots. Does she even know who she is snuggled up against? Worse, does he want to know? He waits a few moments and then finally asks. “Do you know who I am?”  
Even though her head feels like lead and it takes a whole lot for her to look up to him she does. “You told me to call you Rod.”  
That’s still not exactly the answer he’s looking for, because she could be a bit delusional. “Elita, I’m serious, do you know who I am?”  
She closes her optics again and lets off a frustrate sigh. “Rodimus Prime. Worry-wart of the galaxy.”  
Although he should be upset by the jab, it’s a huge relief that she doesn’t think he’s the incarnation of her mate or any one else. She knows exactly who he is, but does she know where she is?  
“One last and then I will let you rest. Do you know where you are?”  
“Safe,” she sleepily replies and begins to breathe a little heavier. That’s all Rodimus needs to know and he too can get some rest. Not just physical rest, but his spark can rest easy, too. Elita is right where she wants to be. With him.  
  
~~0~~  
When Skyfire and the other fliers land back in Iacon with all the rest of Elita’s Femme division, it’s a huge sigh of relief to all. First Aide doesn’t have to nudge Topspin too hard to be at the landing field to greet his Sweetspark home.   
The Wreckers and Femme’s have had a very tight relationship even though they were stationed so far from each other. They were like life lines to each other to remind them they haven’t been abandoned by the others nor stranded out alone in the universe.  
Some of these Wreckers have a sibling relationship with the femmes and others they have dated. A few, secretly bonded, with only their medics knowing. The trick had been to keep from making sparklings.   
Now, it doesn’t matter any more. Some of the couples nearly conceived right there on the tarmac! But for Topspin, just scooping that sky blue femme into his arms and swinging her around is all he needs. To feel her in his arms and taste her lips once again brings his spark swelling.  
“Get me out of here, Topspin, please,” she pleads into his audio letting him know this is not enough for her.  
“Alright, love,” he keeps her against his body and whisks her upstairs to his private quarters. He coms Rodimus and First Aide on the way informing them that he will be off duty for the rest of the night. Both of them chuckle, but say little else.  
For the first time in a very long time, Topspin doesn’t have a thought for anyone else on all of Cybertron. All his attention is on getting to know the feel of his sparkmate against him and knowing, he will never have to say good bye again.  
They push the limits as to how long two sparks can stay merged. They fall asleep still physically connected and she awakens a few hours later to her mate kissing and tasting her skin again. It’s perfect. There may not be much actually sleep, but there sure is vast amounts of rest and relaxation.  
  
~0~  
First Aide is not jealous though of Topspin taking the night off. For the femme he has been interested in (but not gotten a chance to actually court) hears about him holding the med-bay down while Topspin gets a much needed break. She figures this is her perfect opportunity to get some alone time with First Aide. So far they have only talked in group settings, but now she can talk to him more privately. No intimate physical stuff, just getting to know each other better.  
First Aide is startled out of the movie he is watching in the office by the chime at the triage door. This night of all nights, he is not expecting any patients. Most everyone is going to be in their berths (either alone or with a companion). “Coming!” he calls and punches the pause on the movie.  
In the triage room, a mixture of emotions flits over his face. Concern at first for a patient, delight at seeing Vial, fear something might be wrong with her, and then joy at seeing her smile with a tray of goodies. He sighs audibly and beams a smile back at her.  
Vial steps up to him, “I heard you were holding down the bay and figured you could use a little snack and maybe some company seeing how things might be boring tonight.”  
First Aide takes the tray from her and laughs lightly with his cheeks burning, “I’m so glad you did. I only have the one patient and she’s doing just fine right now. It would be great if someone got me caught up on what’s going on.”  
Vial slips her arm through his elbow with a blush of her own. “I can do that. Can I see Elita first, though?”  
First Aide nods. It’s only one visitor and Vial is not likely to make a ruckus. After all, it does seem she’s more interesting in seeing him than buying her way in to see Elita.  
He leads the way, setting the tray down in his office on the way. Vial doesn’t go into Elita’s room when she sees Rodimus also asleep at her side. She knows it’s not easy for a Prime to get a decent night’s sleep either. Instead, Vial just gazes through the glass at the pair. First Aide puts a comforting arm around her shoulder and she leans into his support.  
“Is she really okay, First Aide?”  
“Yeah she is. We are still trying to determine if it’s the Matrix or another spark near hers that his helping. For now both of them are resting well and she’s improving.”  
Vial slips and arm around his waist, “They look so perfect like that. They would make a good pair.”  
First Aide feels his spark skip a beat and looks down to her. This is one of the reasons he feels so drawn to her. She’s so wonderful and compassionate.  
Vial can feel the warmth of his gaze and looks up to him. As soon as she sees that loving look in his optics, her cheeks burn deep. Yep, they have a connection, too.  
“That they would,” he whispers. With a squeeze to her shoulder, he leads her back to the office where they snuggle down on the couch and continue to watch his movie.  
  
~0~  
When Topspin finally arrives back at the med bay, he bumps into First Aide backing out of the office on tip toes. Both of them gasp, but manage not to make any other sounds and head into the triage room to converse.  
“Had a guest up here last night?” Topspin smirks.  
First Aide scowls, “Snacks, movie, and catching up. Nothing more. She conked out, so left her tucked in there. And I would appreciate it if no other rumors are spread. She is a respectable femme!”  
Topspin’s brows shoot up at his partner’s defense. He knew First Aide was interested in someone, but now it’s clear he in LOVE with someone. Being there himself, he knows good and well not to tease when the spark has it’s sights set. “Of course not, First Aide. Thank you for staying over past your shift. If you want to go, it’s alright.”  
First Aide yawns but thumbs towards an empty ICU room. “I might just help myself over there. It won’t be long until it’s time for the check ups and I know you could use the help. Did you get any rest?”  
Topspin chuckles and pats the white shoulder guard, “Yeah, I did. Right where it counts,” he pats his other hand over his spark.  
The white mech beams for his friend. “Good.”  
  
~0~  
Check ups go well. A few are a bit low on certain minerals that were very hard to get out there on the secluded base and a few they automatically hand the fortified Energon when they state they are trying for a sparkling. Both First Aide and Topspin know they better get birthing facilities set up ASAP and study up on their sparkling care! Looks like they will be quite busy in a mater of lunar cycles.  
  
After the check ups are done, and Jazz and Magnus have assigned new duties here in Iacon, it’s time to tell the femmes about Elita‘s condition.  
There’s no way all of them can go into her room, it’s just not big enough. So the officers bring the femmes into a meeting hall. From there, they do a live feed from Elita’s room so they can see for their selves she is resting. The camera is carefully positioned as not to show Rodimus at her side. Then Topspin lets them know she is improving, but not out of danger just yet.  
It’s when they start asking about Rodimus Prime, that Jazz and Ultra Magnus have to get a bit elusive as to him being on an extended mission. They don’t want rumors or unneeded worry going through Iacon about Lady Elita or the well being of the new Prime.  
  
~0~  
Quietly, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar and select others come in to check on both Rodimus and Elita over the weeks. Slowly, Elita is able to handle Rodimus putting his chest plate back on and moving off the berth into a chair beside her. She becomes more and more alert as each day goes by. Each day they talk more and more. Laugh, play a few games together to pass the time, slow walks out on the medbay terrace, and even have a few frustrated disagreements. Some are so harsh it causes him leave the room only to return a short time later for them to resolve the problem.  
In other words, they date and court. The process of courting and dating is to know each other outside the bounds of social protocol, work environment, or other forced situations. These are the times they can talk about their thoughts, their dreams, their worries, their frustrations….  
Elita knows she’s in love again. She knows Rodimus is. It’s that look in his optics when he doesn’t think she sees him looking at her. It’s the way he holds her hand and soothes the finger tips in a way Optimus never did. It’s the way he tucks her hand under his chin when he falls asleep.  
  
Then the day comes:  
“Rod, I’m feeling a lot better. I don’t want you to be caged in here with me forever. You have duties and there are femmes-” she tries to nudge him.  
The thought of any other femmes has him cutting her off to finally admit out loud, “No Elita, there are no other femmes for me.”  
“Rod?” With his hand that is holding hers, she lifts his chin to face her. “Thank goodness.”  
His optics go wide. She feels it too! He moves their hands from his chin to hers and brings her closer. It’s a very light kiss. A first trembling kiss with a huge sigh of relief. With that kiss they both KNOW it. Their feelings are true and real.  
Rodimus grazes a thumb over her cheek and beams. “Hi.”  
Elita giggles and leans forward to wrap an arm around his waist and snuggle into his warm frame. “Hi.”  
With a hand cupping her helm to his chest, and the other still holding her hand to his spark, they just breathe together.  
  
When they don’t return from the terrace in a reasonable amount of time and yet both of their monitors are reading completely calm, Topspin and First Aide go looking for the pair. What they find is Rodimus cuddling Elita in his lap. Not like he had held her before as a guardian, but in a more romantic way now. There’s something about the way she plays with the flames over his chest, and he fiddles with the lines to her shoulder guards as they talk quietly that lets it be known their relationship is no longer plutonic.  
Topspin clears his throat expecting them to jump apart. Instead, Elita leans against Rod and slips her hand down to his belly. “Can I leave the med bay yet?”  
The CMO gives a cheeky grin, “Oh and where would you like to go?”  
Rodimus’ cheeks might flare up but Elita just laughs, “Oh really? Like you didn’t see this coming?”  
Topspin steps closer and begins removing the monitors from Rodimus. “No, I didn’t for sure, but I am pleased to see it. Your spark might not be one hundred percent, but I have a feeling, it might be very soon. Just give it a little time before you try for a sparkling.”  
Flushing, Elita is disappointed when the medic doesn’t remove all the monitor wires from her like he did with Rodimus. “What gives?”  
Topspin turns to Rodimus though, “Get her out of here. I don’t care where you take her, but until her spark is at a hundred percent, I want to keep an optic on it. I will of course not reveal anything and won’t bust your door down just because of an increased sparkrate. Only if it goes into the red line.”  
Rodimus swallows down a tight lump in his throat. “Is-is it safe to merge?”  
Topspin crouches down a beside the nervous mech and the femme who already knows what a spark merging can do to the body’s systems. He weaves their fingers together and holds it between his two. “Chromia and Magnus are doing just fine. In fact, she has a little sparkling growing in her chamber and you know how sick she was. Perceptor and Moonracer finally took the plunge. They aren’t expecting yet, but she is doing fabulous. Something about the dating process helped prepare her weak spark for the merge. Chromia and Magnus are just two tough warriors who just-- well defy things.”  
Rodimus flits his optics between Elita and the medic before asking, “You mean… you think we‘re ready?”  
First Aide can only chuckle as he answers, “Rodimus, I think the proximity of a reaching spark helped soothe a damaged and worried one. And then, time and nature has taken it’s course. Don’t leave her poor spark lingering any longer or we could lose her again.”  
Rodimus’ optics go wide again with fear! To think that leaving her spark reaching and begging for too long could make it break down again is too much! He clutches her to his chest and mutters sweet things into her audio.  
Elita is caught up in the love of this mech. “Rod,” his name is huskily whispered, “please…”  
With passion provoking him, Rodimus is on his pedes taking his love up with him. First Aide dashes ahead of them clearing a path from the medbay to the Prime’s quarters. Sure a few heads turn and a few questions are raised, but none of them stop.  
With the door closing behind the couple, First Aide seals it with a quarantine lock from the outside. This will keep even Jazz out and limit communications to only the most vital of messages.   
  
While First Aide is escorting, Topspin is comm-ing Chromia and Ultra Magnus with the news that Elita and Rodimus are soon to be sparkmates. Chromia of course is elated for her friend who is not only in love, but going to be healthy and happy again like herself. Ultra Magnus beams in his own delight. Now he and Rodimus will really have something in common: mated mechs! Hopefully parents as well! He knows this will also get Rodimus back to work again which is something Cybertron really needs. With Elita at his side, Magnus knows Rodimus is going to be a wonderful Prime.  
  
Hand in hand, Chromia and Ultra Magnus make their way to the planning room where the others are waiting for Rodimus‘ daily meeting. It’s going to take all they have to keep this secret, but know they must! Just outside the door, Magnus pulls his mate up against his strong frame with a proud smile. “I know how we can keep the focus off of Elita and Rod if you’re ready.”  
Chromia loves it when Magnus gets this away: unconcerned to show his affection for her in public. She loops her arms around his neck bowing it down so she can peck at his lips. “I would love to announce that the beloved Ultra Magnus is hoping to have a little sparkling riding his shoulders soon.”  
His optics twinkle and breaks into a wider smile (if possible). “I am very much looking forward to that. You are going to be a wonderful mother.”  
She pecks him once more, “I am a very lucky femme.”  
  
Jazz opens the door to look for Chromia and Magnus only to be quite surprised to find them right there like this! Like the parting of a theatre curtain, Magnus and Chromia’s intimate kiss is now center stage. Jazz’s gasp breaks the moment.  
“Something you would like to share with the class, General?” The Specialist finds teasing words to add to the moment.  
Magnus cuddles Chromia tenderly to his side with both arms as he brings them both into the room. “Actually, we do.”   
Chromia wraps her arms around his thick waist and buries her cheek into his chest. She hasn’t felt this shy in public for a long time. But Magnus is holding her in public like the treasure he truly feels their love is.  
Ever so warmly he lift her chin so everyone can see how in love he is. “My wonderful sparkmate and I are trying for a sparkling.”  
Tears of joy slip down Chromia’s cheek as the room cheers for them. Everyone knows that just like this couple, Cybertron is ready for a second chance and a rebirth. What better symbol than what stands right before them: A guardian of the eons along with a widowed warrior to make a new life together with peace and a new future.  
  
~0~  
While the others are cheering Magnus and Chromia’s news, Rodimus is bringing Elita into her new home. Their home.  
He takes her directly to his seldom used berth and ever so carefully lays her out before stretching himself at her side. He doesn’t want to rush this, no matter what his hammering spark is saying.  
Elita reaches out and strokes the tip of the spoiler making him shiver. With a warm hand, he cups and strokes one of her horns. A light moan escapes.  
As the caresses continue, it is Elita who removes his chest piece. On top of that, she removes the Matrix dropping it carefully to the floor. Rod takes a huge sigh of relief. This is her way of saying she wants to be with Rod, not the Prime. Likewise, Rod removes her chest piece bearing Optimus’ Autobot shield that they had exchanged on their bonding night. He taps it and looks deep into her optics, “I want you to keep this. I know it’s tradition to exchange, but I don’t want to wear his, I want you to. It’s your shield and I never want to you to stop loving him.”  
Elita shoves the chest piece out of his hand sending it crashing to the floor and pushes him to his back. She doesn’t kiss his lips, she goes right for his spark sending him arching and whining in need.   
“Oh Primus, Elita!”   
Yes the younger mech had done some foreplay but never completed the act of interfacing. Certainly he has never let anyone play with his spark, and the experienced femme licking, nibbling at his chamber doors is going to make him embarrass himself. “Uh, umm, Elita!!” Now he is whining in concerned of an early overload.  
“Let go, Rod. Primus it’s been so long, I’m almost there myself!” She too is whining and curling her pelvis against his.  
Rod’s spark chamber doors snap back flooding her face with his pure essence. He tries to dip his helm down so he can look at her, but his back is arched so far off the berth he can’t, leaving him groaning.   
“Rod,” she huskily whispers his name and then he FEELS her. Not just her body sliding further up his, but her spark bleeding into his.  
Rod can feel and see how she was smitten by him back at her base when he came to bring her to Iacon. He can see how she admired the way he chased after her femmes in his younger days but was honorable not to be too reckless with their sparks. Out for fun, not to break a spark or toy with anyone’s feelings. On top of that, she saw his potential all along and is pleased to see she wasn’t wrong.  
If a spark could blush it would right now. Instead, Rod just pulses back how much he has always admired Elita. His younger self was envious that she was already spoken for. He tries to hold back one more thing, but can’t because Elita is too good at knowing when someone is hiding something. Most certainly when a sparkmate is trying to hold back as not to concern her. Elita makes it be known, she won’t let him hurt alone and needs him to be completely open and honest with her.  
With a reluctant sigh, Rod gives up trying to keep up the barrier. The intensity of his anger with Optimus for leaving her behind makes her gasp. How could her mate leave her all those vorns to wonder and worry for him? It’s the cruelest thing Optimus has ever done and makes Rod so mad at his hero. To Megatron, Optimus gave more kindness to than to his own sparkmate.  
“Shh, Rod, it’s okay.” Elita actually says it out loud, but it doesn’t calm him just yet.  
He had always been torn between the hero Prime-Optimus stood as and yet so angry at how mated-Optimus could treat the very love and sacredness of bondhood. It was like he made a choice and it was the wrong one. He sacrificed Elita’s spark to save Cybertron.  
Elita sees that not only is Rod upset at what Optimus did, but he’s afraid he might have -and will!- make the same decision. This is one reason that once he took on the mantel of Prime, he planned to never bond and put a mate at risk. And then he did the unholy and feel in love with her.  
“Oh Rod…,” she sags down.  
Rod knows it’s too late, their sparks are fused together. Their sparks are forever bound together until death. Shameful of his rash and emotional move that now puts her in danger, he turns his head away only to see the Matrix laying on the floor gleaming back at him. Is he like Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet, or can there be another way?  
Elita feels Rodimus pulling his spark back from hers and as his hands push on her shoulders pushing her away and she knows she has to do something fast before he breaks the connection.  
With the half the strength she has regained in recovery and some of Rodimus’ energy from the merge, she uses all her warrior skills to her advantage.   
Rodimus gasps feeling his spoiler gripped tightly and shoved back to the berth. Elita pinches his ribs with her knees and her calves to his hips. Then she locks the top of her pedes over his thighs.  
“You listen to me, my Sparkmate!” She growls with narrowed optics and slams her chest to his.  
Lastly she shoves her spark deep and hard into his. Like a shot, her spark punches right to the back of his spark chamber and bites in as hard as her teeth sink into his neck.  
Rodimus is left crying out in spark-overload.


	11. Roller with It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller enjoys all the new beginnings to his home.

“Rod? Can you hear me, Rod?”  
“Um, yeah…wait… holy Primus…,” the newly bonded mech tries to slow his breathing and take stock of how his systems are feeling.  
There’s a weight on his chest. Correction: a weight IN his chest and a weight ON his chest. The one on his chest isn’t too heavy but certainly not something he is used to feeling unless he’s in battle and normally they are punching him, not stroking his face and brow points.  
“Hummm, that feels nice,” he leans his head into the touch while he considers what else he feels.  
The weight in his chest seems to echo his own sigh of relief that he isn’t hurt, just dazed. Yes his spark feels like someone has been rummaging around in there, but not in a vicious or devious fashion. It’s more like they have been roughly petting or caressing him from the inside out. A good kind of sore or overworked way. Is this the effects of a spark overload?  
Now for the next. Clearly the Matrix is not in his chest because he can feel it’s un-presence, and he really doesn’t mind right now. Not if it means he can feel these caresses on his face, the warm thrum of his spark having been played with and the smell of a powerful yet sweet femme.  
“Oh Primus, I really do have a sparkmate, don’t I?” He’s too afraid to open his optics and wake up from this euphoric feeling to find nothing waiting for him.  
“Is that a bad thing to be bonded?” Elita grazes down his cheek to a mark on his neck. When she touches it, he winces. “Sorry, I got a bit rough there.”  
Rodimus lifts a hand to follow what she touched. Yeah there’s a bit of an open wound there, but it’s not really bleeding. Mostly it’s just pinched and bruised. “Well this may need some careful explaining and no, it‘s not a bad thing that I am mated.” He knows she’s concerned about what she found out during their merge.  
He holds her hand over the wound and turns his open optics to hers. Elita, goddess of the femme warriors, looks so darn cute biting her lip with a bit of a blush while still sitting atop him.   
“Hi,” he smiles.  
“Hi, Rod. Are you alright?” Sheepishly she asks once again. Not just for his physical state, but for his emotional one. Just before he overloaded, guilt and despair where racking his spark. She just had to remind him of the other half of bondhood: love. Slamming her spark deep and hard into him when he wasn’t prepared can be quite painful.  
“A little sore, but I’ll be fine. Is it always like that?” He reaches up and pulls her down, turning them both to their sides on the way. He needs to hold her close and twining his legs with hers, he’s pretty sure he can keep her close now.  
“Not normally. Sometimes if it gets a little…erm...rough?” Although she really shouldn’t be shy to tell her sparkmate she likes it a little rough sometimes, it’s not something they have exactly had a chance to talk about.  
Rodimus is more alert now and therefore nods, “Um, okay, I can understand that. So other times it can leave me sedate with warm and fuzzies?”  
Elita nods and then traces over his closed and cooling spark chamber. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I couldn’t bear you leaving just yet.”  
This time it is he to shush her. “Shh, it’s alright. I don’t mind. I think those few moments I had to myself brought a few things clearer. I’m not Optimus and I don’t have to be. Nor am I Ironhide or Ratchet. I’m me, and I am going to love my sparkmate the way I want to love her. And that means, I’m not locking you up in a tower or give you some side project to handle for me so you won‘t die of boredom.”  
“I will help you.” She taps at his chest.  
“I know you will, because I sure am going to need it. But I’m going to need YOU with me more than anything. I can’t do this alone, because I’m not them. I can’t do my job well without my friends and now you beside me. I am going to need everyone’s knowledge, skill, and love to help me, and yeah… Optimus was a fool not to have you at his side while he did it.”  
Elita puts a finger to his lips, “Optimus couldn’t do it with me at his side because he needed me here on Cybertron and if I was beside him, he would be constantly distracted. It was a deal he and I made together. I think later we both agreed it was a bad deal, but never told anyone let alone each other. But what is done, is done. And Rod, you and I are here now.”  
Rodimus tucks her under him and whispers, “Thank Primus.” Clearly he is wide awake by the way he kisses her.  
A claiming kiss with no hesitation or doubt. He is taking her lips in a similar fashion she took his spark (minus the pain, of course). It’s a kiss that injects his powerful need to be with her, in her, around her.  
Elita cups the back of his helm welcoming the kiss in wholly. He takes it slowly and she responds equally. It’s been a very long time since she has been passionately kissed let alone spark-merged. Optimus liked to toy with her until she begged to overload, she really hopes Rodimus will not wait so long tonight!  
For Rodimus, it has been a very long time since he has had a femme in such an intimate position. Last time he was playful Hot Rod with few responsibilities. Now he is mated-Rodimus with a whole new set of duties.   
“Rod…,” she croons his name as his tongue leaves her mouth to taste a horn and then continue plucking tasty kisses down her throat and open spark chamber. He has to chuckle lightly when her hips squirm and her hands shove on his spoiler to make him keep going lower.  
Yes he’s done this before, but it’s so different when he can feel her in his spark as well as watching her move under his spell. Over and over she cries out his name using his brow points to direct him to just the perfect spot.  
Behind his cod it’s getting as frustrating as the signals her spark is telling his. It’s time. Rodimus releases his cod and drops it to the floor with a hard swallow.  
Without an ounce of shame, he looks down into her sweet optics. “I’m glad I waited for my bonding night,” then leans in to kiss her warmly once more.  
Elita is completely moved. She never knew he hadn’t been with another, she had just assumed… “Ah!” She gasps under his kiss to their joining.  
  
This too Rodimus is gentle and careful in doing. Not just because of his concern of hurting her, but because he wants to enjoy every sensation. And not just what his body is feeling, but what his caresses are doing to her.  
One thing Ironhide, Inferno, and Ratchet always said is that being mated is a constant learning process. No two moments are ever the same, even if sometimes it might feel like it. Make sure every moment counts. Enjoy every smile she gives you, remember just where her hot spots are and the danger ones too, and DON’T ever get them confused!  
  
Rodimus is surprised when Elita begins moving her hips in time to his and gives off the most gorgeous sounds. Porn movies are one thing, love making is completely different! This he is finding out for fact and loving every single moment.  
“Elita,” he whispers her name and there he goes dropping his jaw as he releases.  
The mere sight of him keening is all it takes for her to follow him over that climatic abyss.  
He pants keeping a close optic on her. Elita’s hand slips off his hip flopping to the berth and slumping her head to the side with a sedate smile. Rod remains propped over her with one hand and caresses her cheek with the other.  
“Hey, you okay or should I expect Topspin to break down the door and find us in a compromising position?”  
She may not turn her head or open her optics, but she does give him a giggle. “Rod, we are sparkmates, I don’t think inside out own quarters is considered a compromising position.”  
“Um, so if it was the office?”  
“No, not the office either. Trust me.”  
It’s his turn to laugh this time. He slides down to a side, propping his chin up by a fist and picking up one her hands so he can kiss and nibble on her finger tips. “Conference room?”  
Her optics squeeze out a tear and she giggles a little harder. “Um yeah that one, might be. So will the hangar.”  
He suckles on her finger making her moan “Keep going. I’m making a list.”  
Now she does open her darkening optics. “To get caught or not?”  
Those green optics of his go dark too, “What do you prefer?”  
“Keep me guessing,” Elita pulls her hand down to press him to his back and consume him with a very hot kiss.  
Rodimus wraps his arms around her and forgets there is anything outside his arms for the rest of the night.  
  
~~  
Elita wakes up in the morning to the sound of Roller making his way through the scattered armor at the berth side and begging to be lifted up. “Hey there, I wondered what happened to you. Come here, little guy.”  
The adorable six wheeled drone had always been Optimus’ faithful companion and obviously attached himself to the new Prime. Elita picks him and curls to her side. Roller lets off a concerned mewl at the sight of Rodimus sound asleep.  
“He’s okay, Roller. Just a little tired,” she pets him. “You know how they can get.”  
Rodimus is so cute the way his legs are tangled in the sheet with only one pede toe sticking out and the whole other leg exposed up to his hip, except the knee. Elita’s not even sure how she has enough fabric to cover the barest parts of her torso with the way the fabric is wadded up with him. Even so, splayed out like this on his berth, there is no doubt this is no longer young Hot Rod, this is definitely a matured Rod.  
He’s not just a lot more toned, but he’s also got fair more scars as well. But there is something else that Rodimus has over Hot Rod, a whole lot emotional growth and care to his responsibilities.  
It’s Elita’s turn to prop herself up on one fist and watch her sparkmate sleep. He’s got one wrist flopped on the pillow above his helm and the other over his optics. She snuggles up against him and giggles when Roller makes himself comfortably squashed between them. She doesn’t sleep, but does soak up the feeling of having her spark whole again. It feels so good not to be alone anymore.  
No she would not have bonded with just anyone to feel this way again and yet there is something very special about bonding for a second time. She’s known devoted love before. This is still devoted love, but in a completely different way. There’s no way she will be loving him like she did Optimus. Oh no, Rod is completely different.  
  
“Nuh,“ Rodimus adjusts in his sleep to lay on his belly. “Roller, your antenna is tickling again. Shove over.”  
Elita giggles and sits up so that Roller is in her lap and not bothering Rodimus. He half opens one optic at her. “You sleep alright?”  
She strokes over his yellow brow point and nods. “I slept wonderfully. You?”  
He nods slightly. “Don’t get me wrong, I love waking up to you, but really could go for a few more minutes before we go another round.”  
His sparkmate smiles then kisses her finger tips and presses them back to his lips. “You do that. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
He slides an arm over her thighs and cups her far hip, nuzzling his face into her closer one. There he goes back to sleep.  
  
~~  
Late in the next evening, there’s a ping at their door. Leaving Elita on the couch with Roller in her arms, Rodimus gets up to answer it. He smiles and lets Topspin inside.  
“How are you both doing?”  
Elita holds a hand out to Topspin to join her on the couch, “Forgive me for not getting up, but I’m kind of stuck.”  
That cocks a brow on the medic and when he gets closer he smiles warmly to the sleepy loyal drone in her lap. “Looks like he’s doing better, too.”  
Topspin does a scan over each of them, including Roller. Then gives them his results as he removes the monitors from Elita. “I would say take it easy for the next few days as you get used to your new bond, but I know better than to tell a Prime that, let alone a Commander and certainly not two new-sparkmates. You guys just don’t know what that means.”  
Rodimus slips down to the couch beside Elita tucking his face into her neck, “Oh I think I’m finding out now.”  
Topspin chuckles seeing Rod so much more relaxed than he ever has been since accepting the Matrix. “Yeah well that’s good, but keep in mind: moderation.”  
Elita lifts Rods face so she can look into his optics, “Umm we’ll see about that.”  
Topspin lets himself out as Roller is carefully set aside and Elita lays Rod back on the couch. Rod’s hands are greedy over her body knowing that tomorrow it’s back to work for both of them. This will be the last night of their quarantined honeymoon. The couple plan to take full advantage of it.  
  
~0~  
Even the morning shower takes longer than normal with Rodimus feeling the need to lick every droplet off her form rather than let a towel take over. Elita does nothing to stop him. If anything, she’s guiding and helping him find those elusive ones in the seams.  
  
By the time they finally get them selves together and out the front door, they are running toward the conference room to make a meeting on time. Rodimus stops and crouches down. “How about a piggy back ride?”  
Elita squeals like a youngling again and hops on. “Gitty up, Roddy!”  
Rodimus gives a bellow as they head for the main stairs, “Look out, PRIME coming through!”   
  
~~  
From the open doors of the conference room, Ultra Magnus, Jazz and many others can hear ruckus in the halls coming their way. Not just squeals of people jumping out of the way, but also those cheering someone on.  
Around the corner and a burst of orange and pink leap into the room. “Are we late?” Rodimus pants.  
Elita’s face is flushed with a huge smile and tears of laughter, but in no mood to let go of her mate‘s neck.  
Ultra Magnus looks to the clock on the wall to answer his Prime‘s question. “About two minutes? Is everything alright?”  
Rodimus crouches slightly so Elita can slide down, but then wraps an arm around her waist so he can rub their noses together. “Everything is perfect.”  
Jazz slaps his hand out, “Pay up people!”  
There’s some groans around the full room, but mostly congratulations for the latest couple to bond. Or more likely to FINALLY bond.  
  
It still takes a bit to get the meeting started, but when it finally does, there’s a lot less tension. Couples don’t have to hide their relationships, and the fear of losing their key femmes to spark-break is also out of the way . For the first time in a long time, they can fully move forward with plans for Cybertron.  
  
Before the meeting can break up though, Jazz puts one more proposal on the table. “I think we need a celebration in Iacon. It’s about time we had a good party. Our Prime spark bonding sounds like a perfect celebration.”  
Rodimus shakes his head though. “No, not for me.” He looks around at all the femmes who have gotten a second chance at love. “All of us. Maybe a party for all of the new bondings or even bringing everyone back home, but whatever it is, I do not want a party for myself or even for Elita and I. It needs to be for all of us.” He takes Elita’s hand in his, “Cybertron’s second chance at love and life.”


	12. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk the Moon: Shut Up and Dance with Me

lyrics  
 **Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, Inferno and other ‘mech’ partner positions**  
 _Elita, Chromia, Moonracer, Firestar and other ‘femme’ partners positions._  
***************  
  
It was a song back from their younger dance club days that Jazz pulled out for them. Rodimus and Elita wanted this to be a party for all, not just them, so this seemed like the perfect choice. For this song is one that is a group dance. Sort of like the ancient ritual dances, but with some new and more exciting moves along with a much faster and amazing beat.  
  
As soon as the first few bars of the song hit the speakers, the couples race to take their places with great big beaming smiles. Those taking the ‘mech position’ line up on the right, the ‘femme position’ on the left with and arm’s length open space between them tapping their feet to the beat.  
  
*******************  
  
  
“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”    
_check over their shoulders then face the mechs,_  
  
I said “You’re holding back"  
**sing to the femmes v-d fingers to their own optics.**  
She said, “Shut up, and dance with me.”    
_Holds out her extended arm to him, palm up_  
This woman is my destiny.   
**Lays his palm on top of hers, gives a tug.**  
She said, “Ooo-hoo shut up and dance with me.”  
_she sings_ _**spins into his curled arm until her back is to his front hands still held around her waist, rocking together**_.  
{clap clap clap}   
**releases he** r, _**they clap to beat stepping back to the next position of half arm’s length face to face**_.  
  
We were victims of the night    
_**right left check of head, arms bend as if shackled to a wall.**_  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite   
**_arms still ‘shackled’ the hips can still move rocking side to side to the beat, doing knee and foot work below._**  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
**_rock harder into the beat._**  
Oh we were bound to get together, Bound to get together  
 ** _break the shackles to slap palms to partners and lace the fingers as the hips and foot work from previous now work in tandem with partner._**  
  
{chorus}  
She took my arm,  
 _lays hand to bicep in grip, other hooks around his neck_  
I don’t know how it happened  
**hand to her back, bends slightly to scoop other under her knees**  
We took the floor and she said: **  
lifts her off the floor with both her knees touching to his left hip and spins**  
“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”  
 _she keeps her arm hooked around his neck as he spins her three times, probably laughing._  
I said, “You’re holding back”  
 **he sings to her, setting her down and letting her spin out at arm’s length but doesn’t let go of her hand.**  
She said, “Shut up and dance with me.”  
 _she sings to him, and lets him curl/spin him back to him,_  
This woman is my destiny. _ **her back to his front, arms to her waist, they both dip their knees and curl their bodies together in a hip rotation swaying together.**_  
She said, “Ooo-hoo shut up and dance with me.” **_curls her out, hand to waist other holding hers, hers to his shoulder and make box-step moves._**  
  
  
A backless dress and some beat up sneaks   
**slides hand from her shoulder blades to waist**.  
My discotheque Juliet, teenage dream    
_shy tilt of head to his chest_  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me  
 _head still to his chest, looks up to his face_  
I knew we were bound to be together, bound to be together   
_**holds on of her hands to his chest, the other around her waist and they sway together in waltz like steps**_  
  
{chorus moves}  
  
Oh come on girl! {bridge} **_{free form move as couples to their favorite positions_** }  
  
Deep in her eyes, I think I see the a future **eyes locked on hers, stalks forward as** _she holds still and waits for him._  
I realize this is, my last chance **with a soft bow (one arm behind his back) the other lifts her hand and brings the back to his lips for a kiss.**  
She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened _Once again she reaches up to hook and arm around her neck_ , **while letting him keep hold of the other hand.**  
We took the floor and she said **once more he lifts her knees to his hip and spins her around softly.**  
{clap clap clap} **_keep spinning in time to the beat_**  
“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me **he’s much slower and softer this time as he presses his forehead to hers looking deep into her optics.**  
I said, “You’re holding back”   
She said, “Shut up and dance with me.” {soft} _she presses closer to him both arms around his neck this time as he cuddles her in his soft spin._  
This woman is my destiny.  
She said, “Ooo-hoo shut up and dance with me.” {shout} ** _they both smile brightly pronouncing their love for each other loud and clear._**  
  
  
Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me **sets her down this time, but not out of his arms as _they move together._**  
I said, “You’re holding back.”   
She said, “Shut up and dance with me.”  
This woman is my destiny.  
She said, “Ooo-hoo, shut up and dance with me.”  
  
Ooo-hoo Shut up and dance with me  
Oooh-hoo shut up and dance with me!  
  
*******************  
  
By the end of the dance everyone is panting and quite elated. These newly bonded mechs are holding their mates close and beaming. Mates are delighted to be snuggled up against them.  
They head back over to the head table and take up their cool drinks. Then they turn their drinks in raised toast to Jazz for picking a great celebration song. “JAZZ!”  
He laughs out loud and raises his own glass back to them. “To our new futures!”  
“Here, here!!” the entire crowd replies.  
  
Ultra Magnus sits down with a soft grunt. “Been a long time since I’ve been dancing like that.” Chromia settles her aft onto one of his thighs, crossing her knees to lay over his other one. He lifts her chin, giving a sweet yet warm kiss, “And I need to do that more often.”  
“Yes, you do, Love,” she presses back into his kiss.  
  
Elita on the other hand, hops up to sit on the table when Rod sits so she can drape her arms over his shoulders and nuzzle into his neck. “You up for some more tonight?”  
“Damn right!” Tosses back his drink and sets the glass aside. Elita giggles and fiddles with his spoiler. He just cups a hand around one of her horns in reply. “Are you doing alright?”  
“I’m better than alright. Correction; we are better than alright.”  
“We?” His head jerks up.  
“Yup, we. Chromia, Moonracer and I are going to be pestering Firestar for advice soon enough.”  
Magnus stops kissing his mate, to blink at her. Chormia’s cheeks burn, “Oh right, I knew there was something I was supposed to tell you.”  
He raises a finger to chastise her, but there’s a crash that needs his more immediate attention.  
“Damn-it Elita, now look what you did,” Moonracer scolds her mentor as she kneels beside passed out Perceptor. “I was going to wait until he was ready.”  
Topspin just shakes his head with an arm loosely around his own mate. “And I told you Moonracer, he will never be ready. Right, Inferno?”  
The big rescue mech doesn’t hear anything. After having a dance with his mate, he’s got his daughter back in his arms and is cooing to her gently. Firestar is the one to answer for him though.  
“Nah, you’re never fully ready, but you are never sorry.”  
  
Rodimus turns and pulls Elita into his lap, her knees on either side of his hip plates. “Really? We’re really going to have a family so soon?”  
She nods happily caressing his face. “Yeah. We really are. Are you happy?”  
He nods softly. “I’m elated. I can hardly wait to meet our little one.”  
“Me too,” she pressed her forehead to his.  
  
Ultra Magnus though is sniffling and Chromia is trying to wipe his tears, but it’s hard with so many of her own flowing. He doesn’t need to say anything and it’s just as well, because he can’t speak. They’ve been praying so hard and now, its coming true. Chromia pulls him into the crook of her neck. No one here is going to say anything about the proud General getting weepy about finding out he will be a father. After all these mechs he had as soldiers and all these femmes he protected as if they were his own blood, it’s about time he get one of his very own.  
  
“Nuh, wha-happened?” The bewildered scientist comes too. It’s not the first time he’s woken up on the floor, but it’s not something he enjoys either.  
Firestar crouches down to help Moonracer get him up into a sitting position. “What do you remember?”  
He looks up to the sea foam green femme. “Were you serious, or is this a horrible prank?”  
Moonracer settles on her knees right in front of him and takes his hand. She presses it to the center of her chest. “We’re sparked. And Percy, it’s twins. Siblings.”  
“They’re going to be very lucky to have each other,” his chin waivers.  
Moonracer nods, “I was thinking the same thing. You know what it’s like to have a brother, so you can help me when there are scuffles?”  
Percy nods softly and caresses that spot right where their two little ones are growing. “Siblings. The greatest gift any sparkling can have.”  
Her own tears slip out and she nods. It’s too soon to say if they will name one after his brother, but it is certainly on the list.  
  
Topspin curls his mate into his arms and gives her a warm hug. “Ummm, ‘Spin, while you were helping some others out, I went ahead and ran my test, I hope you don’t mind?”  
It’s not often that a medic can be surprised when it comes to news like this, but there she is and she has managed to surprise him. “Ooooohhh.”  
He hasn’t felt this woozy in a very long time. Perceptor shoves a chair his direction, “Hey there Doc, take this and call me in the morning.”  
“Riiiight. Oh Primus.”  
“Head between the knees and breath slowly,” Firestar helps their poor CMO.  
  
As she rubs the back of his neck slowly, she looks around to her friends. They’re going to be alright. On top of that, her daughter is going to have a whole lot of good friends very soon. That had been one of her worries, that there would be no children of her friends to play with. But leave it to Primus to find away, and he will.


End file.
